Child
by Procastinator
Summary: Beast Boy pulled a prank which made Raven mispronouce a word in an incantation. Now the spell went haywire and turned Raven into a little 5 year old kid. How will the Titans cope with this, and turn Raven back to normal? COMPLETE Author's note added
1. Mistake

**Child**

wazzuppeeps? That's my penname and I'm also greeting you... Hi!  
It's my first fic, and it's all humor. Hope you like!

-

**Mistake**

"It's Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Not Azarath Metrion _Zinkos_."

"Oh, forgive me, friend Raven."

The two girls were meditating together again in Raven's room. Starfire started saying the chant wrong, and it half irritated and half made her laugh. Though, Raven didn't show it. While those two were having fun in their own little world, they didn't notice a green fly buzz into the room.

Beast Boy snickered to himself. He was about about to pull the best prank ever. There was a fifty-fifty chance he'll finally make Raven laugh. 'Naw, it's a 99.9 to 0.1.' thought Beast Boy. 'I'll most likely to feel Raven's deadly wrath.'

Starfire finally left the room after half an hour. It gave him a break; hanging from the corner of the ceiling was ultra boring. He watched Raven get a large, heavy book which she could hardly carry. She blew the dust off the weighted book and opened it to a certain page. Beast Boy saw that it was written in a writting he didn't understand. He blew that thought away and silently crept on the ceiling, so that he was on top of Raven.

"Stupid book! Show me that spell!" Raven cursed. "Ack, the writting is too small... maybe I need glasses. Or rest..."

She sighed and took off her cloak and jumped into bed. She set her alarm clock so she would wake up in an hour. Beast Boy was horrified. He should've pulled his prank before! Now he's stuck on the ceiling until an hour, and if he tried to get out, Raven would sense him and have Beast Boy Burgers before he knew it. This will be a looong wait.

-

Forty minutes passed and Raven woke up to Beast Boy's relief. She gave out a yawn and walked over to the giant book she left open. A few minutes passed when Raven found the spell she was searching for.

"Lekirtargh Xiolanguy..."

While Raven was mumbling weird words, Beast Boy found his chance to pull his prank. He was positioned perfectly...

"Usargf Ziadyne Quihi..."

Beast Boy was ready to loose grip. Oh yes, it was so tempting...

"Traqi Poxhus -"

"HI RAVEN!"

"Ahhh!"

Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs and fell on top of Raven. This caught her offguard, and she didn't finish her incantation. She added another word, and it made the spell go upside down. Pink lights emerged from the book and started to twirl around Raven.

"Beast Boy... You are so dea-"

Before she could finish, Raven dissapeared. Beast Boy stared blankly at the lump of clothes on the floor, which was moving... He moved them away with shaking hands, and the sight terrified him.

"Hi! My name's Raven! What's up?"

-

Soooo... there's the first chapter. Review plz!


	2. Little Raven

**Child**

Wow! So many reviews! 33 in one chapter? I'm touched. Thanks a lot! I hope you like the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one, as someone told me to. There's some BB/Rae fluff here instead of humour, just so you would know. :)

-

**Little Raven**

"Hi! My name's Raven! What's up?"

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor. Under the cloak was a tiny Raven. Her outfit was loose on her ('Oh my god,' thought Beast Boy), her voice was high pitched, and her violet hair was long and tied in a ribbon. She had friendly big indigo eyes, which was interesting because that was so rare on the real Raven.

"Um... are you okay? You look... green." The little Raven asked.

"Er, no. That's my skin colour." Beast Boy gulped. "What about you? Are you gonna kill me?"

"Kill you? Ha ha ha!" Raven's voice rang like a bell. Unfortunently, since she was showing emotion, things around her room started to fly around and crashing into things. A book shot out of the window like a bullet and shattered the glass. Raven suddenly gasped.

"No, don't laugh, don't loose control..." She muttered over and over again, and soon things began to drop. He stared at her. 'Wow... I didn't know she couldn't feel since she was little. That must be hard; I don't think I could live through that life.' Beast Boy thought sadly.

"It's not fair. I don't like me." Raven mumbled. "Hey mister, do you like you?"

"I, uh... yes?" He was unsure of what to say.

"Well, I don't. Do you... no, you probably don't..." She sighed and looked away. Beast Boy softly pulled her chin so that her face was forward to his.

"Do I what?"

"Do you... do you like me?" Raven tightly shut her eyes quickly, as if she thought he would reject her. This saddened Beast Boy deeply.

"Raven, don't be sad, I like you. I like you a lot. In fact, you're my best friend." He hugged her, and it surprised both of them.

-

Robin was walking through the hallway. For some reason, he felt that everyone was... bonding. He walked pass Raven's dormitory and heard voices. A girlish voice and Beast Boy's. Wait a minute, why would Raven have a 'girlish' voice? Robin cleaned his ears and listened again. Yep, a definite high pitched girl voice. Perhaps it's Starfire, and not Raven? But why would Starfire and Beast Boy talk in Raven's room?

The door suddenly slid open. Robin looked confused.

"Where's Raven?"

"You might wanna look down."

"I'm not joking, Beast Boy. Where's Raven?"

"And I'm not joking either. Look down."

Robin looked down, and almost fainted. Who the heck was this... little girl whom strangely looks exactly like Raven, except she's shorter, younger, and disturbingly, cuter. She had a slight terrified look and was hugging Beast Boy's right leg.

"Why is she - What is she -Who is she, anyways?" Robin sluttered over words, obviously overwhelmed by confusion. He bent down and reached out to touch the tiny girl, but she recoiled and slapped his face.

"**Don't TOUCH me**!" She screamed and ran away. Beast Boy gave Robin an angry look.

"What? All I did was-"

"She-"

"YO! DON'T YOU SMEAR YOUR FINGERPRINTS ON MY BABY! I JUST GAVE IT A BATH!"

Beast Boy and Robin froze and ran to the garage. There was Cyborg madly chasing a scared Raven. Things started to fly and smash into the T-Car, creating dents and scratches. This made Cyborg howl lounder. He tried to grab the little girl but she was too slippery. Raven ran out of the garage, crying of fear.

The three boys looked at each other, then chased after Raven, except they didn't quite know where she ran off to. They ran around, calling her name and checked everywhere except the living room. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were breathing heavily. They wobbled to the main room and met Starfire. The alien also had a surprised face.

"Um... why is friend Raven small and crying?"

"Wait, where's Raven?"

"By the corner behind the giant sofa."

The four Titans slowly went to the farthest corner where Raven was curled up into a ball and silently cried. They had to dodge all of the anonymous flying things. The moment they saw the scene, they pitied poor little Raven.

"Raven...?" Robin reached out to touch her, but Raven exploded with power.

"**_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!_**" She screamed and flung the sofa to the Titans and slammed them hard on to the opposite wall.

Cyborg was the first to recover. "Whoa, easy Raven, we just want to help..."

"**NOO! YOU WORK FOR MY FATHER AND CAME TO TAKE ME BACK TO HIM, YOU EVIL ROBOTIC MONSTER!**"

The jumbo TV cracked and the floor shook. "Raven! Calm down, look what you're doing!" Beast Boy said. At that moment, everything stopped. There was silence besides the sobbing from Raven.

"I'm sorry... I - I won't do that again... I promise..." She said, avoiding eye-contact. Raven looked at the floor, disgusted at herself.

"It's okay Raven... shhh, it's okay to cry..." Beast Boy said soothingly as he tried to stop the crying. He embraced her and kept whispering kind words in her ears. Soon she fell asleep to the Titans relief.

"I did not know friend Raven had so much energy." Starfire said.

"Me too. Mind giving us the load down, Beast Boy? You seem to know a lot about this." Robin gave him his suspicious look.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." Beast Boy gulped. If he told them it started with him messing around in Raven's room and making her mispronouce a word during an incantation, he would to be blamed. And he'll be killed by his teammates, and Raven when she turns back to normal. It was like last time, when he tried to play Mega Monkeys 4 on Cyborg's regenerator. He had to make up a story, and fast...

-

"Wow..."

"No way..."

"This cannot be. How can Malchior create a curse outside the chest friend Raven locked him inside?"

Beast Boy was proud of his made up story. "Let me recap what I said. Ahem... I was walking past Raven's door when I heard a small yelp. I opened the door, when I saw black magic from the chest attacking Raven and turning her little. I heroicly jumped in and slammed one of Raven's books on the chest and it stopped. Next thing I know, Raven is a five year old girl, who has a memory of her childhood and thinks we're strangers."

"That's just awsome. But I heard you talking to her." Robin inquired.

"Um... yeah, I was introducing myself, which is why she knows me." Beast Boy said. He silently sweated. He just saved himself from the feeling of guilty.

"Really... So y'all, what do we do now?"

Starfire had an idea. "I know! I shall take Raven to the mall of shopping, and do the ritual of shopping of new clothes!"

-

Yay! The second chapter! I'm sorry this chapter has no humour, so the next one will be FULL OF HUMOUR!  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. The Mall of Shopping

**Child**

Yay! Another long chapter :) I'm sooo proud... /Sniff/ Oh, and kidsnextdoor112, I never heard nor read your fic before.  
I got the idea from a dream, so please forgive me. :( And some people thought I write poorly, so I'm doing my best to make this chapter worthy. Sorry about that too.

-

**The Mall of Shopping**

Starfire had an idea. "I know! I shall take Raven to the mall of shopping, and do the ritual of shopping of new clothes!" The three boys blinked in surprise.

"Shopping? We have a problem here and you want to go SHOPPING?" Cyborg complained while waving his arms.

"Actually, shopping might not be a bad idea." Robin said with a finger on his chin. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared and Starfire was overjoyed. "I mean, think about it. No one here has baby clothes, do they? Starfire can take Raven shopping and find some clothes that'll fit her. We boys should find something that'll turn Raven back to normal -"

"NOOOO!"

All eyes looked at Beast Boy. 'Stupid idiot! You were supposed to act cool!' He cussed at himself. "Um... I mean... Uh... We shouldn't find out how to turn Raven back to normal because she'll grow every few days?"

Everyone looked at him. "Just in case Beast Boy, just in case."

"Yes, you needn't worry. Friend Raven will become normal again. Even though she reminds me of my favourite cute zarnik." Starfire said.

"Cool, but let's start tomarrow. It's getting pretty late." Cyborg was right. The sun was setting and so far, no criminals on the loose. Which is good, because it would be futile without Raven's help. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any problems before Raven is back to herself.

-

"I don't eat that stuff."

"But you have to eat something!"

Raven changed out of her leotard and cloak and instead wore a big white T-shirt Beast Boy provided and brown shorts that looked like baggy pants. Her hair was loose pony tail and her forehead was covered in her messy hair. She looked shorter than ever.

"I told you, I don't eat that stuff."

"Don't you want to eat anything? We have is tofu and meat and-"

"Do you have herbal tea?"

"Yeah, but... YOU STILL DRINK THAT JUNK?"

"Yeah, and YOU STILL EAT SHIT?"

Cyborg was asking little Raven to eat, while Raven just wanted herbal tea. Cyborg tried tofu, meant, eggs, waffles, burgers, french fries, doughnuts, sushi, rice, pie, ice-cream, cereal, salad, dumplings, pizza, and other food. Starfire even suggested mustard.

"Where did the young lady learn her vocabulary?"

"Hm, let's see. Since I'm stuck here with you losers, I can use any word I want, 'cause I'm not in Azarath!"

"C'mon Raven, eat up so you can go shopping with Starfire!"

" ... Shopping? What is this, 'Shopping'?"

The four titans gawped at her. Their faces read the same thing: She didn't know what was shopping? She goes at least once a month to go shopping with Starfire, and she always said it was the worst time of her life, like walking in Hell. And now she didn't know what's shopping!

Robin was the first to speak. "You don't know what's shopping? Don't they have shopping malls in Azarath?"

Raven kept a raised eyebrow. Every Titans sighed, but Starfire was happy.

"Perhaps I should take you now to the Mall of Shopping! You will love it! It is like the Centauri Moons just near my planet, exept there are clothing, food that goes fast, technology such as the box of images and sounds, the D and V and D and - "

"So the Mall of Shopping sells things? Do they sell preserved molten rock, and all asortments of demon blood, mortal flesh, unicorn hair, dragon claw and - What?"

Everyone was looking at her like someone enjoyed Starfire's Tamaranian dishes. Their eyes poped out of their sockets and their mouth was hanging wide open. Starfire was the first to break the trance and put on a happy smile.

"Friend, if you wish to see the Mall of Shopping, let us go now!" She grabbed little Raven by the arm and flew out the door.

"WAAAIIIIT! WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST?"

-

"Whoa! What a cool place!"

The female Titans finally made it to the mall, and little Raven was getting a tour guide from Starfire. They went past a lot of accessories, and Raven wanted to buy them all. Finally, Starfire dragged her to her favourite clothing store.

" 'Think Pink'? THIS is you favourite store! THINK PINK?" Raven complained.

"I do not understand, why do you not like it? They have very nice clothing and -"

"I do not, and I repeat, I DO NOT wear pink! Or any other bright crap!"

Starfire dragged in the little girl like a mom dragging a spoiled baby. She tried to make her wear all the baby clothes which were in an annoying bright colour. Raven's definition of shopping was not fun. Everytime Raven refused to wear something, Starfire got more and more angry.

"WEAR SOMETHING THAT FITS YOU, PLEASE!" She begged loudly in front of Raven.

"No! You can't make me! Humph!" Raven stuck out her toungue and crossed her arms. This made the situation worse. Starfire's eyes glowed dangerously green and literally fumed. Raven continued to turn her back to her. "I don't wear girly things. Girly things are for losers, like you, because you wear a skirt. Skirts are for dummies." Raven continued to rant about bad clothing. The alien girl exploded on the girl that was no taller than her knee.

"My skirt is NOT for the dummies! You are acting like a KLORBAG VARBLERNELK! AND YOU ARE JUST A ZOLWARG TUVEK-PLIXING ZORDMORKER!"

"I have noooo idea what you just said, but I know it's bad. I'm teeeelling!"

Customers were scared and ran away from the store. Some police officers came to break up the fight, and fortunetly, they weren't arrested. It took a long time to separate the angered Starfire and the evil Raven. One hour passed and they sat at the opposite sides of a bench. Once and a while, they would glare at each other's backs. It's been a full thirty minutes before one of them finally cracked.

"Please, friend Raven, I shall not keep this grudge any longer. I am sorry for what I have done, and I will let you choose what you wish to wear. Please forgive me."

There was no reply from Raven, just a curious and angry look.

Starfire sighed. "Perhaps I should give you this, 'gift card' Robin got me last week. I do not know what it is for, but maybe you could put it to use, hm?"

There was still no reply from Raven, but the angry look faded away and she was curious. She slowly turned to face Starfire, but didn't look at her and still refused to talk. This made Starfire feel worse. She crouched over beside Raven and touched her hand. Raven flinched at first, then let her hold it. Starfire put the gift card under her hand.

"I am giving you this 'gift card' as an apology present. Please take it and forgive the meanness I have done."

"Okay... can I get a free balloon?"

"Pardon?"

"Can I get a free balloon? That clown over there is giving them away."

Starfire let Raven rush over to the clown giving awat free balloons. 'It was nice to be friends again with Raven', she thought, 'I can not bear to see my friend so angry at me.' Raven came back with two balloons. She questioned why.

"This one is for you. 'Cause you gave me that rectangle thingy, I'm giving you this." Raven tied a yellow balloon on Starfire's wrist, then tied a dark blue one on her own. Starfire beamed of happiness.

"So we are friends?"

"Mm hm."

"Yay!" Starfire gave her a strong hug. "Then let us go shopping where you'd like to go!" Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to the nearest, non-pink store.

-

The three boys looked every site, every book they could get their hands on, but no avail.

"Let's go through the list." Cyborg said, holding a clipboard and a pencil. "Internet?"

"Check," Informed Robin. Beast Boy was clouching on the sofa.

"Library?"

"Check."

"Magazine?"

"What does magical spells have to do with magazines?"

"I dunno, but check?

"Check."

"Encyclopedia?"

"Check."

"Books about witchcraft and magic?"

"Check."

" 'The Beginners Guide to Voodoo'? "

"Check."

" 'The Intermediate Guide to Voodoo'? "

"Check.

" 'The Advance Guide to Voodoo'? "

"Check.

" 'The-"

"Cyborg, every guide about voodoo, check."

"Fine. Harry Potter books?"

" ... You must be really desparate. Check, I read and reread it."

"Dude, since when do you read that?" Beast Boy asked. Robin simply pointed to his head. "Elementary. I used to go to school, and I had to write a report on it." Beast Boy muttered a word that sounds like, "Whatever..." .

"Okay, last one. Raven's books on Sorcery and Spells?"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Raven's books on Sorcery and Spells."

"Hold that thought." Beast Boy said. He ran to Raven's room, in search of the big spell book Raven used before. Then it hit him - What the hell was Raven trying to do anyways? Why was she reading a spell in the first place? Beast Boy stored those questions at the back of his head for later. He opened Raven's door and looked around for the giant book. It wasn't here. Beast Boy looked around her room. Nothing. He looked under her bed, on her desk, on her bookcase and around her lamps and weird sculptures. He sighed when he still found nothing.

Beast Boystared at his reflection on the giant mirror on the wall. His reflection looked sad, and yet Beast Boy still denied that it was his fault, and that it was an accident. He shook his head and moved closer to the mirror. He started to study his features, when he noticed something.

-

"Wow! The wonders of the Mall of Shopping is wicked!"

"Agreed, but should you find something to wear before the Mall of Shopping closes?"

"You're right. Hey, let's go to that store over there."

Raven and Starfire foundhow the gift card is used. They bought toys, games, food, accessories, books, flowers, and other things Raven and Starfire laid their eyes on, and they still didn't find an outfit for little Raven. People were starting to stare at the duo: Starfire because she was holding at least a hundred bags, and Raven because her hair was messy, her clothes were too big and held two over stuffed bags.

"May I help you, ladies?" A man asked, after they entered the store.

"Yes, may you please helpmy friend find clothing that she enjoys?"

The man looked down and saw Raven glare at him. He grunted and gestured her to follow him. They went to the changing rooms and the man brought many selections of clothing. He wondered why he was helping a little girl, when that lady should've. Oh well.

"Should I bring your mother to help you dress?" He asked.

"She's not my mother, and I don't need anyone to help me dress." Raven spat. She took all the clothes he gave her and tried every style. Even after at least four hours, Raven didn't like any clothing. The man gave up and held a white flag.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the styles we have." He said breathlessly.

"Huh? Is that all? What a stupid shop, you aren't worthy of anything!" Ravenyelled and stamped her tiny foot. Starfire rushed over and stopped her temper tantrum.

"I think this looks very well on you." Starfire said nervously, holding ankle length dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue vest-like jacket with one yellow button.

"No! I don't like it! It looks like crap!" Starfire showed her many whacko styles for the next forty minutes. Raven shook her head to each one. Starfire gave up.

"Oh, I know! I'll wear that!" She picked up the first attire Starfire chose. This made her gawp. What the heck was the point if she was gonna choose the very first style? Raven came out wearing the clothes she agreed to. Starfire gave her sky coloured runners to Raven. She thanked Starfire.

When they went to pay, they used the last of the gift card's money. Starfire and Raven walked out of the store happily. The store manager noticed something weird about strange gift card. He cursed loudly when he found out why.

-

Starfire and Raven were flying back to Titans Tower with all their stuff. It was kind of a problem getting Raven to levitate with all the load because she hasn't harnessed it yet. In the end, Starfire had to carry almost all of the stuff, and Raven only holding a small bag of accessories. Neither of them talked the way there.

When they landed on their destination, they were greeted by two worried Titans. Many questions like, "How was it?" or "Did you get into any trouble?" attacked the two girls. Starfire politely tried to answer all the questions while Raven just gave out a grunt.

"Please do the waiting a minute, but where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked when they got in the main room. "I have not seen him since the morning."

"He said he was going to get something, but that was a long time ago. He fled when I asked for Raven's books about Sorcery and Spells." Robin explained.

"Did you just say, 'Raven's book', or did I hear that wrong?" Raven asked menecingly. "I hope you didn't."

There was a short silence, so Raven sweared in front of Robin and ran to her room. "Jeez, I wonder where she learned her wide vocabulary."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Starfire. You know that 100,000 gift card I gave you?" Robin said.

"Yes, friend Raven and I found out how it works!" She said happily.

"Nice, but don't use it. It expired twenty years ago; before I was born! Ha ha, I found that out this afternoon. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, my bad." Robin walked away chuckling, but Starfire froze on the spot with a crazed, 'Oh my god' look on her face.

-

I hope that was funny. :) To me it was, but if it wasn't, maybe I have a bad sense of humour. Bleh, my fingers hurt. If you any ideas for something, don't be afraid to TELL ME! CUZ I THINK I MAY NEED THEM! Review please!


	4. Trouble

**Child**

Hello again! Thank you for all the ideas, I'll try to put all of them to use! I have a question for you all...  
Should I put Terra into this story? Just to tell you, I don't like Terra, but it might make an interesting twist to the story.  
Yep, veerryy crazy twist. But, it's your choice! But I can assure you, even with Terra, it'll be BB/Rae and may have Terra bashings, if you want. :)

-

**Trouble**

"Nice, but don't use it. It expired twenty years ago; before I was born! Ha ha, I found that out this afternoon. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, my bad." Robin walked away chuckling, but Starfire froze on the spot with a crazed, 'Oh my god' look on her face.

"Wait, where did you find it?" Starfire asked before he left the room. Robin said he found it outside Titans Tower. Starfire laughed nervously, then quickly slipped into her room, afraid to be caught by angry mobs.

-

Beast Boy was flipping through the book like wildfire. While looking at the mirror, he noticed the window was still broken, and remembered a book flew out of it. He knew it was the same book he was looking for, so he went out and searched. Sadly, the book fell halfway in the ocean, and by the time he fetched it,it was wet and some of the ancient writtings were smudged. If Raven found out, she'd kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again in a slow, painful death, in a continuous, never ending motion. He shuddered at the thought.

He couldn't remember what page she was on, but it was somewhere in the middle. It was really hard; Beast Boy swore it had at least a thousand pages. After being frusterated by it, he snapped it shut and tried to hide it before Raven showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy froze at the voice, and quickly hid the heavy book behind his back and turned around to face little Raven. He was glad that she didn't notice what he was trying to hide. He dropped it softly on the ground and confronted the tiny girl.

"Raven, I wanted to see something." He said. She tried to stand tall and faced him. Beast Boy bent down and cleared Raven's forehead from her messy hair.

"Dude, where's your chakra?" He asked.

"What do you mean? What's a 'cha-kra'?"

He shook his head slightly. "We'll talk later, okay?" Beast Boy walk about to walk out the door, but the little lady stopped him. She simply ordered, "Go back to the living room, bring all those weirdos with you. I have something to say. Now." He immediately agreed and gathered all the Titans in the main room, afraid of what Raven would do to him otherwise.

-

"What did'ya wanna talk about, Raven?" Cyborg asked. The four Titans sat on the sofa while Raven stood in front of them. They were all chased in the room by a panicking Beast Boy.

"Look, whoever you guys are, I have no idea who you are. I was supposed to be with... with..." She looked away, but recovered quickly. "I was supposed to be in Azarath, but I know I'm not. Where the hell am I, who the hell are you, and why the hell am I here? I want answers, now."

The Titans looked at each other, hoping someone else would come up with a lie. Trying to release the guilt, Beast Boy fibbed first.

"We're your... um... babysitters?" Beast Boy said, hoping it would work.

"Yeah," Robin continued, trying to follow along. "I'm Robin, he's Beast Boy, the girl you went shopping with is Starfire, and this is Cyborg. You're on Earth."

"Yes, and we will take care of you dearly, friend Raven!"

"You're here 'cause your father, Tri- OWW!" Robin yelped in pain as Raven stomped on his foot.

"I don't have a father, so don't even mention it." Raven said bitterly. "And next time it won't be a step, it'll be a kill."

"Okay, that's it! Where'd you learn English, your bad words and other stuff?" Cyborg asked, desparately wanting answers.

"Easy. I learned English from Priestess Azar, I learned bad words from my fa- I mean, _someone_ who said it constantly, and what do you mean by other stuff?" She asked.

"I mean like-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Robin's communicator started playing the Titans theme song. "Titans, trouble downtown!" He said. They started to leave, but Raven pipped up.

"Hey! Where are you all going?"

They all turned around, each having a worried expression on their faces. Robin just motioned her to come with them. When they ran out of the tower, Raven started talking again. "Where are we going?" and "Why are we just leaving like that?" Every question she asked was annoying the Titans more and more and more...

When they finally reached where trouble played, Raven spoke up again. "Wow! Look at that pink gluey watery thingy! Cool!" She ran in front of Plasmus. "Hey, what's up? What's your name? Mine's Raven. I'm staying with my babysitters here on Earth! They're weird babysitters. What about you?"

"RAVEN! GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S DANGEROUS!"

"Oh yeah, and that's Robin. Between you and me, I don't like him that much." She whispered. Plasmus didn't understand what Raven said, so he grabbed her tiny body. She took it the wrong way. "Awww, thanks for the hug!" Her happiness accidently shot a whole warehouse on him.

The Titans eyes buldged out in shock. Never had Raven set a whole building on someone. This was getting out of control.

"Oops, forgot about emotions." She said, and tried to calm down. Raven walked back to the group whistling innocently. They continued to gawp at her. "What? It's not my fault - blame it on gravity that let it down." She said sweetly, adding a coy wink.

-

Another disasterous week passed, and criminals out of no where were started to pop out like weeds. Of course, the Titans were saved by little Raven and her crazy powers. "It was by accident!" She said, or, "You said he was a bad guy..." or even, "All I was doing was asking if it wanted to play with me!"

Robin was getting really fed up. Why didn't Raven tell him she couldn't control her powers when she was little? They can't have that little girl running around with loose energy, and nearly _killing_ villians. Or at least, scaring them half to death. He had to get someone to look after her when there's crime... but who to trust, and who won't she accidently destroy?

Beast Boy was the answer.

But he can't look after her, he's needed on the team! Maybe he could take her somewhere, or maybe he could take her to place where people are taken care of. But where to go?

Bang! The answer shot him like an arrow. "Of course!" He cried, and grabbed the nearest telephone, looked in a phonebook, and dialed a number.

-

Trouble brewed first thing next morning.

"WHAT! **I'M GOING TO SCHOOL**? THAT HELLHOLE OUT OF ALL PLACES? AND FIRST GRADE? I HAVE A HIGH SCHOOL EDUCATION ON EARTH! I'M TOPS IN AZARATH!" Raven screamed in Robin's face. Her powers started to melt random items, and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were keeping their distance, hiding behind a wall that started to crumble. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She roared, flipped Robin onto the floor and kicked him again and again continuously. "YOU BASTARD!" She cussed again.

Beast Boy ran over to help poor Robin. He grabbed Raven's shoulders to stop her from pouncing on Robin, who was already vulnerable. She quickly calmed down, but gave a cold glare to the pathetic man on the floor.

"I'll bring you to school, hehe, don't kill me..." Raven turned her head and glared at Beast Boy. He squeaked and transformed to a mouse and ran away. She narrowed her eyes at the remaining Titans. They all hid their faces immediately. She then sighed. Then Raven closed her eyes and showed a mischievous smirk.

"Fine, let us go to school." She said. Then Raven waltzed somewhere, came back quickly with a giant bag, and asked if she could go now.

"But school doesn't start until 9:00! It's only 7:13!" Raven gaveBeast Boy, who's human again. another icy cold glare. "Or, let's go now! We all know education is good!" He said quickly and lead Raven to school.

It took ten minutes from Titans Tower to school by flying. She complained that the school name was stupid. She complained even more whenBeast Boy told her that they didn't teachspells and curses. When they arrived, Raven sent Beast Boy running for his friends, literally, after she threatened to burn him if he didn't leave. Still having that smirk, Raven got ready for school. She broke the lock with her powers and stepped into her new school.

"I'm glad I went shopping with Firestar. Or was it Starfire? Oh well, who cares?"

Raven opened her bag, which didn't have books or lunch money, but contained stinkbombs, whoppee cushions, voodoo dolls, a jar of giant spiders, a spellbook, a lot of signs like, "Kick me!" and "I'm a nerd!" and even "My mom sucks thumbs!". She visited every class,planning trouble and mischief. The bell rang loudly, so Raven ran to the office, awaiting to be escorted to her new class. Her grin grew bigger.

"Showtime."

-

Sorry for the short chapter, which was shorter than the last one. I PROMISE YOU, though, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HUMOUROUS AND FULL OF TROUBLE, by Raven herself. Hehehe, I wanna see if this story can reach 100 reviews before chapter 5. Let's see if it happens.

Oh yeah, any suggestions for the name of the school?  
And can someone explain to me what's a C2 Community?


	5. Raven Goes to School

**Child **

Gee whiz, just 1 more review till a hundred. SO CLOSE! XP

Yes, and thank you to someone (annoymous reviewer) for the advice. I'll consider it.

Okay guys, I won't put Terra into this fic, maybe next time. But I'm gonna put Slade here... Hehehe, just something you can look foreword to.

**RATED HIGH FOR RAVEN CUSSIN OFF HER TEACHER**! BEWARE!

-

**Raven Goes to School**

"Showtime."

It took a total of fifteen minutes to get everything in order. The principal lead the way to her new class. Her plan was to get expelled ASAP, so she can kill Robin for sending her to school. Revenge is sweet.

The principal told her to wait outside the class as he talked to her teacher. Her name was Ms. Laziazz. She was blonde, short, fat, and wore heavy make up which was failing to hide her hidious face. She has buck yellow teeth sticking out of her upper lip, and the clothing she wore was out of fashion and too small. Raven laughed at the ugliness from her teacher.

She took Raven into the class and introduced her,

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Raven. Please welcome her." The dryness of her voice made Raven snicker.

"Hi Raven!" The class of first graders chirped. Raven simply waved, but the evil glint in her eyes grew stronger.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Ms. Laziazz asked, or more specificly, demanded.

"Fine. I hate my babysitters, especially Robin. I don't like fat, discusting old women," She gave a look to her teacher. "I basically hate everyone, my favourite colour is blue, and I love terrorizing people." The last four words were said evilly. Ms. Laziazz thanked her and sat on her desk.

BBBBHF!

The sound of breaking wind made the children laugh, even Raven. A lightbulb blew up, but no one noticed. Ms. Laziazz check her chair. There was no whoopee cushion, something she expected. Little did she know, Raven bewitched it with an invisibility spell. Thinking it wasn't the cause, Ms. Laziazz sat down again.

BBBBBHFFF!

The sound went even louder. The flushed teacher told Raven to bring the attendence to the office, forgeting she was new. Raven took the job anyways, wanting to hear the other problems she created.

Raven walked around the school at least ten times before she found the office. It stank like the sewers there, and Raven couldn't control her laughter. Another stinkbomb exploded, making the stench even stronger. She ran out of the office after she left the attendence. While coming back, she could smell dirty socks and hear teachers cutting the cheese. On her way back, Raven's powers broke lockers, windows, doors, lights and some PA boxes.

Raven missed a period after walking around the school, but Ms. Laziazz didn't seem to care. It was art time, perfect for the voodoo dolls. She sat next to a kind girl named Tracy, who passed out large pieces of paper to the class. She dumped most of the paint on her paper, and asked people if they would lend her some paint with sissors behind her back.

Raven silently cut their hair, clothing and put notes on their backs like 'Kick me' and 'I'm a loser' on everyone's backs unnoticed. She came back to her desk with a handful of hair and rags. Under it she and glued the hair and the pieces of clothing on the voodoo dolls.

When it was time to hand it in, Raven dumped the rest of the borrowed paint on her paper. Other pictures were nicely painted with flowers, people, birds, suns and clouds. Raven's looked like a blob of mixed colours.

"What?" She said. "It's abstract!" Of course, girst graders had no idea what abstract was.

Next up was recess. When the class was going out the door, every other students were laughing at the taped messages on their backs. While the children played, Raven took her dolls behind a brick wall. She held a doll with brown hair and jeans. She held it up high, and a boy started to float in midair. Other children gazed up on him, amazed. Then Raven dropped the doll, and he fell to the ground.

She grabbed another doll, a brunette wearing a flower dress. She twirled it around, and a reflective girl twirled around also. Raven then whispered, "I wear diapers!" and that girl said, "I wear diapers!". People laughed.

The evil girl, who was enjoying herself, grabbed a bunch of dolls and threw them up in the air. At the same time, people started flying in the air and landing on their butts. Some students cried. Raven didn't like to hear that; she didn't mean to make anyone cry, she just wanted to get expelled. Was that too much to ask? Raven picked up all the dolls and placed them nicely on the floor. This stopped most of the crying.

For her last trick, Raven took two random dolls and pressed their mouths together. A boy and a girl kissed. She held it for atleast a minute, then let them go free. The bells rung, signaling that all the children had to go inside class. Raven packed up all her dolls and skipped inside happilly.

-

Ms. Laziazz told the class that it would be show and tell time after lunch. It was singing time, and the students were singing the classic ABC song and other nursery rhymes. After being bored by the dumb baby songs, Raven volunteered to sing it - the correct way.

"A B C D E F G, Stick up your ass if you want to pee, Q R S, T U V, I'm a loser said he, Now I know my A B Cs, ram your head on a tree. Thank you class!"

The class had no idea what Raven sang, but applauded anyways. Raven gave a bow, walked to her desk. She pat Ms. Laziazz's back when she gawped at her.

"What? I was teaching these idiots the right way to sing it. This school should teach some dark arts." Raven gave an evil smile. The class started to sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Again, Raven demonstrated the correct way to sing it.

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up Ms. Laziazz's hole, down came her shit and pushed it away. She flushed the toilet but it was clogged, so the Itsy Bitsy Spider went down to Hell." She was lucky that Ms. Laziazz didn't hear, because she was talking to someone on the cellphone. Again the class applauded with some, "Whoot whoot!"

It was lunchtime soon. The kids laughed at Ms. Laziazz when she walked pass. The plump lady wondered why. She went to the washroom to check her hair, and found out the reason. Taped to her back was a paper that read, "I AM MS. LAZIAZZ, OTHERWIZE KNOWN AS MS. LAZY ASS. I ALSO HAVE A BIG ASS. FEAR IT OR DIE UNDER MY BUTTOCKS!" Remembering someone patted her back, she knew exactly who it was. It was time to take some action on that girl.

-

Raven wanted more mischief in the lunchroom. When no one wasn't looking, she grabbed a handful of potato salad and threw it at someone.

"Alright, who the heck was that!" That someone cried. He grabbed a bunch of his lunch and threw it where it came from. It hit another girl. She screamed and threw her lunch elsewhere.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Raven hollered. First there was silence, then food from everywhere were flying through the air like bullets. Raven also joined, and her powers lifted up a table full of food and dropped it everywhere. Not one person was messed up, but having fun at the same time.

It wasn't long before teachers came barging in, and trying to end the fight. But they got caught in the fight aswell. Finally, after a short period of fun, the principal turned on the fire alarm, and turned it off after people settled down.

"WHO STARTED THIS?" He yelled. No one knew who it was, but Raven placed another stinkbomb under a desk. It exploded after a few seconds, and the lunchroom was starting to rot from the stinky smell. "RETREAT!" Everyone screamed and ran out of the lunchroom.

-

Even though everyone was screwed up, either by the food on their clothes or the food on their faces, they all kept a smiling face. Ms. Laziazz was glaring at Raven, for she knew all of today's problems began with her. Raven grinned. If this final prank didn't work, she'd give up trying to be expelled.

It was show and tell time, and most students were showing off teddy bears or dinky cars. Raven asked if she could show the class something, which she was allowed. Raven came back with her bag.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and of course, the fat ass at the side," Ms. Laziazz stood up in anger. Raven smirked. "I, Raven, have brought something so bad, so sinister, so beautiful..." She pretended to wipe a tear, creating drama. " I present to you," She paused once more, trying to make suspense.

"GIANT MUTANT SPIDERS!"

Raven brought out the jar of large spiders out of her bag. They were the biggest, hairiest, scariest spiders you ever saw. They were atleast five inches each. Everyone screamed, even Ms. Laziazz. This strangely made the spiders grow more in size.

"I warn you all, they feed and grow on fear! So please, _please_ continue to scream."

All the children and the teacher huddled to the corner, far away from the jar. They all shivered. Raven smiled diabolically.

"These are, as I said, Giant Mutant Spiders. They like to drink blood, and they love to eat flesh! Their fangs drip of poison that'll rot iron!" Raven exaggerated each word. "I caution you! They will eat you to the bone! They will terrorize you with forever darkness! They will rattle your soul with fear! They will drive you to the deepest depth of Hell! ... Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Raven laughed.

"Nonsense! I shall not take no for an answer! How about we, let's say, meet these exotic creatures, hm?" Her hand met the lid of the jar, and twisted it ever so slightly.

"NOOO!"

"No?"

"YES!

"Yes? Great!" She twisted the lid even more, making it free of it's grip. All Raven had to do now was to lift the lid, and the spiders were free. People screamed again. This made the spiders ten inches. They had to be free, because there was no more space in the jar.

"Mwahahahaaa!" Raven laughed maniacly. "Oh come on, they're cute!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why not?"

Raven lifted the lid about one centemetre. The spiders absorbed the fear, and cracked the jar. They were almost free.

"Like I said earlier, they feed on fear. I'm not making them bigger, you all are." The class refused to believe it, and they were more scared and tense than ever.

The jar smashed into pieces.

The once five inches spiders were now three metres. Passing by students peeked through the door and screamed too. The spiders grew into a crazy seven metres, breaking the ceiling. The giant spiders now towered over the small school, and all the fear grew them to a stupendous twenty metres. They were now big as some buildings.

Raven climbed on top of one spider. "Woohoo! Freedom!" She cried, and lead the spiders into the heart of the city. People by were screaming and running away, making them grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger...

-

It was quiet in Titans Tower without the crazy Raven destroying everything.

The Titans were cleaning up the mess Raven made that same morning, then suddenly...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Robin's communicator played the theme song again. "Titans, trouble!" He called to the others.

"Yeah, and we can see the trouble here." Cyborg said while looking out the window, amazed. His teammates came over to see also, and their jaws hit the ground.

Outside were nine jumbo spiders, big as skyscrapers. On top of the largest one, was a recognizable purple haired little girl.

She was in sooooo much trouble, Robin thought as he gritted his teeth. He knew she must have made this monsters, noticing her bag was large. She must of had other things than books and pencils.

-

Horray for the terror Raven has created! Yay:)  
Yes, Raven will get expelled, which means she'll get her revenge and set problems in Titans Tower!  
... Or will she?  
Find out next chapter! And keep bringing out ideas/requests whatever! I'm sure I'll be needing them soon.

Oh, and quick question. How do you get in a C2 community?


	6. Raven's Revenge

**Child**

Finally 100 reviews! YAHOO!  
Yes, I know Raven acted very OOC, and that's my fault. Sorry.

-

**Raven's Revenge**

She was in sooooo much trouble, Robin thought as he gritted his teeth. He knew she must have made this monsters, noticing her bag was large. She must of had other things than books and pencils.

"Titans, let's go now!" He said. The four Titans left the building in a hurry thinking about the poor citizens. They zoomed quickly to the battle scene.

Starfire started things off with starbolts shooting to the spiders. Then Cyborg used his sonic cannon, smashing the long hairy legs. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and rammed his hard head onto the spider. Robin was going use a freeze disk, when...

"STOP!"

The Titans head looked up, and the tiny girl on top of one of the spider's head slid down the spiders legs. She leveled up to the Titans. "Why are you hurting them! They're harmless!" A pole at the side fell down at her anger.

The four heroes stared at her, and she went foreword and hugged on of the giants legs. She jerked her head suddenly to the Titans and gave them the cold shoulder. "If you hurt them again, you'll have to deal with me!"

"If they were harmless, why are they growing bigger?" Cyborg asked. "They're really starting to creep me out."

"They're not creepy, they're cute!" Raven replied. "Stupid mortals are afraid of these? What a bunch of wimps. And disgraceful cowards; it's a shame, 'cause spiders could help the world."

"Yeah, and they're growing bigger, because?" said Robin, wanting answers immediatly. "For god's sake, people are afraid. They grow bigger on fear." Raven said, giving her know-it-all attitude.

"Great, do you know how hard it is to stop these people from hating spiders?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Humans are dumb-dumbs."

"You're part human - OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! WHY'D YOU KICK ME!"

"Because you're more of a dumb-dumb than me, loooooooser."

Robin and Raven gave eachother a glare. "Please," Starfire started. "No more of this fighting."

"Well, there is a way to reverse it..." Raven hinted. Robin grabbed her by her shirt and acted serious.

"Tell me how." Raven gave a sly grin. She then kicked him (again) and he let her go. Shepretended to brush off the dirt on her shirt.

"Okay, I will reverse the spell, even after your DISCUSTING, MUTANTOUS, STUPID behavior." She gave 'the look' to Robin. "Because, of course, I'm a really kind, and thoughtful person. Unlike one of us..."

She climbed on top of the spider again, and started to chant. The spiders stanted to shrink, and grow smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until they were normal five inch spiders. She then said another word, and the spiders popped and dissapeared. Beast Boy asked her where she sent them.

"Wait for it... Five, four, three, two, one..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! THERE'S SOMETHING CLIMBING UP MY LEGS AND BACK!"

Robin was wobbling on his legs and shaking crazilly. Raven rolled on the floor laughing, and a building blew up. Sadly, no one noticed this; everyone's attention was on Robin. He continued to shake.

"Ahahahahahaaa! You dance funny!" Raven said while pointing at Robin.

"Get them off, GET THEM OFF ME! HELP!"

"Let me help!" Beast Boy cried. He turned into an elephant and held Robin upside down with his trunk.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! SPIDERS CAN'T BE - AH!" Beast Boy the green elephant started to shake him up and down. And it still didn't work. Starfire joined in and tugged Robin's shirt off him. Most of the spiders fell of instantly. But Robin was still shaking.

"Hold on, dawg!" Cyborg zoomed in and pulled off Robin's pants with him saying, "NOOOOOOOO!" Finally after all the madness, Robin was spider free.

Raven laughed more hysterically.

And there goes another building.

Robin was naked, dispite the fact that the only thing he was wearing was his underwear. People started to laugh along with Raven. But Starfire discovered something.

"Oh, what is that dirty white cloth called that covers Robin's grebnax?"

"It's called an underwear! Why Star, never heard of one?"

"I did not know Earthlings wore those interesting clothing! But I knew Beast Boy had 'boxers' but 'underwears' I did not know! May I wear one?"

"... Don't you wear underwears?"

"No, do you wish to see?"

Starfire was about to lift up her skirt, but Robin stopped her in time. "No need for both of us to get embarrass." He smiled, then turned his head to the girl that started it all. "You..." He said menecingly. Raven's laughter turned into a snicker.

"Heh heh, um, that was funny, uh..." Raven backed up slowly. "Race you back to that giant T!" She quickly dashed away, with a fuming Robin behind her.

-

Yes, very short. The next one will come sooner than later, probably 2marow ot the day after that.  
Don't give up on me yet! I will go through!


	7. Beast Boy's Duty

**Child**

BEWARE! Beast Boy and Raven fluffyness this chap! People wanted it, so... BBRAE CHAPTER!

Woohoo! I found out how to use lines! See down!

* * *

**Beast Boy's Duty**

"Heh heh, um, that was funny, uh..." Raven backed up slowly. "Race you back to that giant T!" She quickly dashed away, with a fuming Robin behind her.

She flew up and soared quickly through the air to the island. Robin asked Starfire if she would carry him to chase after the brat in the air. After she agreed, Raven already made it already.

"Yay! I win!" Raven said when she set her foot on the island. "I beat Robin!" She turned around, and saw Robin speeding over. She squealed and stuck out her toungue. Then she ran inside the tower. Raven hit in the nearest closet. Robin went directly in his room to find some clothes. The other three Titans searched for Raven. When they couldn't find her in her obvious spot, they gave up and went up to the roof to play some volleyball. After they left the room, Raven popped out and wandered in the room.

She was caught by Robin, now in clothes, came over to yell in her face.

"Don't bother. The phone will ring any moment now."

"Oh, so you're psychic?"

"Wasn't I ever?"

"Why you-"

RING RING!

"See?"

Robin gave her a small glare and picked up the phone. Raven waltzed away, proud that she got away again. She stuck out her toungue again to him, before she dissapeared. She went up to the roof, and saw the three other Titans playing volleyball.

"Yo! Raven! Wanna play? I'm one player short, because of these people!" Cyborg hollered over. Raven shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey! I want Raven on my team!" Beast Boy said.

"No way, dawg! She's my player."

"That's not fair, she's good!"

"Well, TOO BAD! C'mon Raven, let's kick some bootie!"

Raven ran over. "Would you like to do the serving?" Starfire asked.

"Bring it."

The ball was rolling over to Raven's feet. She bounced the ball three times and preformed an over hand serve. Starfire and Beast Boy were afraid that the ball would hit their faces, and didn't move. It zoomed in the air, and hit the ground with a smack. It was an ace! The ball came rolling over to Raven again. She picked it up and preformed an under hand serve this time. Once again, it was an ace. And it continued this way: Raven serving and receiving constant aces, until it became dark.

"Um, what's the score?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe friend Raven has won 67 to 0."

"Oh, then I got 1675 points! Yay!"

"Booyah, baby!"

Raven and Cyborg had a high-five and a props. They played a victory dance, until Robin broke the moment. He motioned Raven to come downstairs. She shrugged and followed. The other three Titans looked at each other, whether or not to cover Raven's back. Starfire said she would be fine, so she went off to sleep. Same with Cyborg. Beast Boy disagreed and followed Raven and Robin downstairs.

"Do you know how much phone calls I received in the last six hours?" Robin asked Raven through gritted teeth.

"How should I know? I wasn't here for it, if you're not blind. Maybe that mask of yours is making you lose your sight, but then again, it does a great job of hiding your hideous face."

Robin ingnored the comment about his mask. "All the phone calls had to do with giant spiders, me being naked in public, and the destroyed school. If you hadn't noticed, Raven, it was all over the news."

"How could I have noticed? I was playing volleyball and kicking some ass too."

"Don't you care about rhe outcomes of my reputation!"

"So? I was having fun."

"S-So! FUN?" Robin now stood up, and towered over the little girl slouching on the couch, half way sleeping. "I have to endure all that torture, for what? Tell me Raven, what did I do to deserve this, huh?" Raven gave a long yawn in response.

Robin's face turned red and smoke was puffing out of him. "WHY YOU..." He was about to yell in her tiny face, but Beast Boy came in and stopped him.

"Dude, just drop it. She's just a kid."

"Just a kid? JUST A KID? SHE'S CRAZY! SHE HUMILIATED ME!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny..."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!"

"No one's! I'm just pointing out that Raven is just a kid. She didn't mean anything she did."

"SHE'S THE DEVIL'S CHILD!"

"Robin, dude, that's harsh. Just calm down. Don't you think she's an angel when she's sleeping?"

Both heads turned to the little girl, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She was curled up into a ball on the corner. Robin quickly regained control of his temper.

"I guess. It's getting late, so I'll have to save my rants for later." He sighed and looked out the window. "I'll see you tomarrow morning. Good night.

Beast Boy nodded and saw his leader go to bed. He then turned his head to the little girl sleeping on the couch. He can't leave her here, she'll create mayhem once she wakes up. If he carried her to her room, she'll probably hate him for that. So, Beast Boy had to sleep outside with Raven tonight.

"Thanks for covering for me."

Beast Boy turned around to see Raven in her sitting position. She was no longer sleeping. "Your welcome?"

"It's not fair. People are judging me because I have demon blood coursing through my veins." She said quietly. "If they gave me a chance, I could be normal.But, people are so hard headed nowadays. Not everyone trusts me, or even considers me as a person."

"Weren't you sleeping? Are you... angry that Robin called you 'devil's child'?"

"I'm not stupid, I heard every word. And FYI, I wasn't sleeping." Raven jumped off the couch and walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy alone.

It was about 2:00 in the morning, and Beast Boy couldn't sleep. There was a collosal thrunderstorm outside, and the crackling noises wouldn't let him sleep. He sighed and sat up on his bed, knowing he won't be getting any rest tonight.

His pyjamas were no help. The red clothing he wore were making him sweat, so he decided to take off his top. Much better, he thought, so much better. Beast Boy did some stretching on the messy floor. He had to admit, he never cleaned up his room ever since he was a Titan. It was starting to smell of rotten cheese, but luckily, he has a spray that smells like chocolate and strawberries.

He remembered a while back, when he first brought Raven into his room, she advised him of something...

_"Pssst! Dude, Raven! Can ya help me out with something?" Beast Boy whispered from the hall to the kitchen. He was watching his dark angel drink a cup of herbal tea from the counter._

_"This better be important." She said, placing her cup in the sink. Beast Boy smiled, and lead Raven into his room. The expession Raven held was priceless._

_"Why'd you guide me to the dump?" She asked. _

_"It's not the dump! It's my room!" _

_"Your room? Beast Boy, when was the last time you cleaned your room?"_

_"Um... not ever since I was a Titan?" _

_Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Beast Boy shook his head."No wonder you smell bad in the mornings."_

_"Hey! Well, I need your help to clean it up a bit." _

_"Why? Use your animal powers to do the job."_

_"Yeah, but you're a girl, and cleaning is a girl job..."_

_"Girl job...?"_

_"Yeah, so I asked you because Terra said that you like cleaning-"_

_"What!" Raven's curious look turned into an angry one. A lightbulb blew up. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If it's a girl job, why don't you ask, your girlfriend, to clean it up? I'm sure then you two can make out after that." She spoke with venom. Raven turned to leave, but Beast Boy blocked her. "What?"_

_"Why do you hold a grudge against her, Raven? All she told me that you-"_

_"Are you really that sinple-minded? Do you believe every word she says? Even if it was a lie?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't be fooled by a pretty face; they hide their true looks."_

_Raven said and walked away. Beast Boy stood dumbfounded._

I should've listened to her, Beast Boy thought. Shaking the thought away, he continued to stretch. Just when he finished and was about to go to sleep, the door creeked open.

"Um... did I bother you?" The little princess was at the door.

"Er, no! Come in! What's wrong?" Beast Boy said quickly. She came in and closed the door.

"I couldn't sleep... the strange noises and the flashing lights scared me." She quickly turned around and brushed her eyes.

"Raven, were you crying?"

"N-No, of course not. I'm n-not crying..."

Beast Boy took pity on the girl. He walked over and gave her a hug, He reassured her that they were harmless.

"Are you sure? In Azarath, that meant... that meant... it... meant... he..."

Beast Boy kneeled down and hugged her tighter. "You don't have tell me, Raven, it's alright. If it makes you feel better, you can sleep with me tonight. I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you, I promise." He picked her up and put her on his bed. He joined her and put the blanket over them. He felt Raven shaking horribly.

"Relax, it's alright."

"How can you be so sure...?"

"Trust me Raven, no one will attack you. I'll make sure of it. It'll be my duty."

There was a short silence. Raven muttered a 'thank you' and Beast Boy smiled.

"And besides, you're never alone... you'll always have me."

Raven turned around and embraced him. Nothing would take them apart. Even though someoneactually _**was **_after the innocent looking girl, but as he said, it was his duty to protect her. And they slept like that, together in each other's arms.

* * *

... Did I just do that? DID I JUST DO THAT?  
Anyways, I hope it was fluffy enough for you. The next chapter will be based on a song. XD 

Please review!


	8. Barbie Girl in a Barbie World

**Child**

Okaaay... to 'I think I forgot my name' (annoymous reviwer), thanks fortelling me the information, but I'm writting it my own way. It would be dumb if I wrote the whole story again, just to fix a few spots. But, I promise you, that'll keep those points in mind, so thank you very much.

Yay for barbies! No, I am not a barbie fan, but this song I heard on the radio gave me an idea 4 this fic.  
Enjoy for Raven will imitate barbies! MWAHAHAAA! The name for the channel is stupid, but I made it up cuz I couldn't think of another one. The 5 stands for how old Raven is, so yeah...

* * *

**Barbie Girl** **in a Barbie World**

Beast Boy woke up to the ring on his bell. It was 7:00 am. Usually he would've slept until nine or ten, but today he got up early to play with little Raven. She was still curled up into a small ball with most of the blankets covering her up. He smiled at the sight and walked into the bathroom. He took a small shower and brushed his teeth until they were pearly white.

When he came out of the washroom, the sight made him adore little Raven. She was tangled in the middle of the sheets and blankets. "Why you soft paper-" She muttered. Raven continued to fight with the blankets. She rolled over and fell off the bed, and growled like a tiger.

"Need some help?" Beast Boy offered. Raven looked at him fiercely.

"I don't need anyone's help!"

Beast Boy was taken aback. "Dude, I didn't mean it like that! I know you're tough, but jeez..." Beast Boy looked at the girl on the floor, and freed her from the blanket's grasp anyways. "You know, Raven, you're cute." Oh crap, he thought. Don't tell me I said that out loud!

Raven looked at him. "Thanks... you're a nice guy too." She replied. They shared a moment by just looking at eachother, enjoying the presence. Raven broke the stare first, and walked to a stereo. Her curiousity got the best of her and Raven started to poke it. "What the heck is this thingy? It has a lot of buttons and two big holes..."

"Oh, that's my stereo. Wanna listen to it?"

"It's a music box? That's dumb; in Azarath, we make our own music."

"Well, on Earth, popular singers sing songs. Here, listen to it."

Beast Boy plugged it in, and pressed a channel. The 'music box' as Raven called it, started playing songs.

"And welcome back to Radio Station 5. The weather here in Jump City is 63 'F, hot hot hot! So don't forget to bring out the sunscreen or you will be burn to a golden brown. Today we have a request from Annie Bonavalah from Washington D.C. Happy Birthday Annie, and here's your song: **Barbie Girl**. Enjoy!"

"It talks too much." Raven said. Beast Boy shushed her.

"_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken!"_

"Beast Boy, what's a 'barbie'?" Raven questioned.

Having to answer that, Beast Boy started to sweat. Something told him it would lead to more trouble than Raven had created already, but answering a girl question was... not right. Gulping, Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Why don't you ask Starfire that?" He said quickly, and slapped himself mentally. You fool! He thought. You idiotic, dumb fool! Beast Boy, you are sure an stupid idiot!

She looked at him weirdly. Then smiled and walked out the door. "Wait! They're sleeping!" He cried, but it gave Raven an idea. Her smile turned into a wicked grin. Instead of walking to Starfire's room, she ran into the main room. Raven sat in fron of the Titans main computer. There were so many buttons, so many switches. So, which one to touch? A big red button at the side attracted her attention. She put her small little hand on the button, and pressed down.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound travelled to Cyborg's room. "Aaaah!" He yelped and jolted up from bed. Looking at his room, which was flashing red, he ran out the door to the main room. Next was Starfire. Without a second thought, she zoomed to the main room, while maiking a hole in her wall where she came out of. Robin woke up next. Knowing the red flashing lights means emergency, he rushed out of his room to meet the other Titans.

When all three, including Beast Boy, made it to the living room, Raven was no where to be found. Sudenly, the giant TV screen was on and Raven's face was in it.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLO! GOOD MORNING!"

All eyes turned as big as saucers when they saw the screen. "HEY STARFIRE!" Raven yelled. "WHAT'S A BARBIE?"

"Um, I believe a 'barbie' is a doll that female earthings like to play with."

"CAN I HAVE ONE?"

"Um... okay. I have many dolls of barbie in my room."

"GREEEAAAAT! PUT ON MY BED, OKAAAAY?"

"Okay."

Raven laughed happily on the TV. Dispite the fact she was on TV, the lights went out from her powers.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT! I'LL COME OUT NOW!" The Tv turned off, and Raven popped out of no where. "Hey! Had a nice night?" Everyone continued to stare at her. She shrugged it away and said, "Starfire, put the barbie doll on my bed after I eat."

Starfire immediately left to retrive them. Then Raven walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda pop. She drank it all down, and threw the can behind her back. Raven smiled and grabbed as much pop as she could hold, and drank them down all one by one, then ate a giant waffle. The Titans watched with awe. She just ate seventeen cans of soda, plus a waffle. She must've been very hungry.

Raven smiled and gave out a long burp. "Man! That hit the spot!" Starfire came back, and said, "Friend Raven, I have put many dolls of the barbie on your bed. I have even put the doll of ken! Please proceed, but I wonder, why do you need them?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She grinned and ran into her room singing. The Titans shrugged, and thinking barbies would entertain her, so she wouldn't bother them.

00000000

"Hespertic, pantsnoy, wordix LAWRYM!" Raven said and a book opened and sucked in the barbie dolls. "Mwahahahaaa!" She laughed evilly and joined in, making sure everything was perfect for her next prank. Every corner, every dolls, every colour had to be perfect. When finished, she jumped out and asked Robin for coloured pencils and paper. He gave them to her, and she took them and started drawing. 

After a few minutes, she gave all the Titans a card that she made.

"What's this?" Cyborg asked her, when she gave her a picture of a poorly drawn hybrid of a robot wearing party accsessories.

"You're invited to my party! It starts in five minutes - be there or I'll personally not like you." She said, and waltzed away into her room. Cyborg kept a confused face, and was met by the rest of the team. They all had the same expression on their faces. The all looked at the door where Raven went in. After a few minutes of silence, they went in Raven's room.

The sight creeped them out.

Thevery clean and neat room of Raven became very messy. In the centre of the room was a giant book, with a sign over it saying, 'LOOK IN HERE:)' Following the instructions, all four Titans looked in the book. It was blank.

"Okaaaay, this is weird. Where's Raven?"

"What kind of party is this?"

Behind their complaints, the opened book glowed a bright blue. "Holy crap! Look at this!" Robin cried, but before the other Titans could respond, they were sucked inside.

000000

"Where are we?"

The world they got sucked into was strangely pink. There were many blonde girls wearing pink, pink limos, cars, trees, buildings, and there was only one brunette man. A tall yellow haired girl greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to the plastic world of BARBIE WORLD! Ms. Raven the Great would like to meet you!"

"Excuse me, did you say Raven the Great!"

"Yes, precisely what I said. Follow me."

"And the PLASTIC world...?"

"Of course, we barbies are plastic!"

"BARBIES!"

The tall girl smiled. "I'm Barbie # 5." Then she started pointing to other barbies, who waved. "And that's Barbie # 2, Barbie # 8, Barbie # 9, Barbie # 46, Barbie # 23, Barbie #17, Barbie # 74, Barbie # 6, Barbie # 65, Barbie # 49, Barbie # 90, Barbie #21, Barbie # 85..."

The four Teen Titans gawped. "And us...?"

"Oh, you're Barbie # 125," She pointed at Robin. "You're Barbie # 126," She pointed at Cyborg. "You're Barbie # 127," She pointed at Starfire. "And you, you're Barbie # 000." She pointed at Beast Boy, who expected him to be Barbie # 128.

"Dude! Why am I Barbie # 000, and not Barbie # 128?"

"I'm not sure; I don't give the names, Raven the Great does. Now, please follow me." Barbie # 5 clapped her hands, and a pink minivan came out of no where. When they got on, it drived by itself to a freakishly giant pink castle.

There were escorted to the top tower, where Raven the Great awaits them. Raven the Great also has blonde hair and wearing pink. She was sitting on Ken's lap. Beast Boy fumed at this.

"Welcome, Barbie # 125, Barbie # 126, Barbie # 127, and Barbie # 000. I am Raven the Great! Bow down to my greatness! Mwahahahaaaa!"

Everyone kept their eyebrows up, staring at the hyper little girl.

"Wanna brush my hair? Or undress me?"

The Barbie # 125, 126, 127, 000 shook their heads in shock.

"Raven -" Barbie # 000 stared.

"That's **RAVEN THE GREAT** TO YOU!" She snapped.

"Raven the Great, is this because of that song you heard earlier, Barbie Girl?"

"It is, isn't it?"

"You can touch, you can play, if you say 'I'm always yours'."

"What!"

"I LOVE SODA POP!"

Robin slapped his forehead. He remembered Raven drinking seventeen cans of pop, which most likely made her running high on sugar. He sighed and shook his head. What did he do to deserve this?

Raven was giggling uncontrollably on the floor. Beast Boy thought it was cute. Starfire picked up the girl and said, "Please, I am sick for my home. May we please go back to Titans Tower?"

"Just wait a second, Barbie # 127, we didn't have the fun yet!"

"Perhaps we could do the fun later?"

All of a sudden, Robin's communicator played the theme song. He opened it, and gave out a serious look. "We need to get out, now. There's trouble afoot."

"But, but. but...!"

"Don't worry Raven, I promise you we'll do this later, okay?"

"... Fine. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven held her hands up, and the Teen Titans were engulfed in black energy. It formed into a giant bird and flew out of the enchanted book of Barbie World. When their foot landed on the ground of Raven's room, Robin quickly ran to the main computer. He muttered a curse, and the other Titans greeted him.

"Yo Robin, what's the trouble?"

"It's... him."

"Him?"

"...Slade..."

There was a complete silence in the room, before Raven asked, "Slade? Who's Slade? Is he another bad guy?" Robin gave her a look of dissapointment.

"Raven, I think it's best if you stayed here."

"WHAT! But... I wanna kick some bad guy bootie!"

"He's most dangerous than other villians you met. You should stay here."

"But what if...?"

"Stay, and that's an order!"

"Sorry pal, I'm not some dog you can boss around!"

"I'm the leader, and I'm thinking what's best for your safety!"

"What's best for my safety! Hah! My ass you are!"

"What kind of leader would I be if you got hurt?"

"ENOUGH!"

Both heads turned to Beast Boy.

"Robin, don't worry about Raven. I'll protect her." He informed. Robin looked at the floor, thinking if that would be okay.

"She's most vulnerable, so I have a feeling Slade will try to hurt her."

"I won't let him hurt her. I won't even let him touch her. Trust me Robin, if Raven wants to go, let her go. If she gets hurt, it'll be my responsibility."

Robin thought for some more, glancing at the little purple headed girl who was clutching Beast Boy's leg like a real five year old. The team waited for his choice, and Robin had to admit, even if it wasn't the best decision, it could be the right decision.

"Alright. Let's go kick some 'bad guy bootie'!" Robin commanded, quoting Raven's line. The happiness of her face made Robin forget about the possible bad decision he made.

* * *

Wow. I think that was the longest chapter I made. I hope this chapter was funny and good. :)  
I think this was the first time little Raven ever said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", weird, eh?

Anyways, review please!


	9. The Offer

**Child**

I'm sorry it took soo long. I was gonna update, like 4 days ago, but when I finished, the computer died on me. MAN, I HATE THAT WHEN IT HAPPENS! So I had to rewrite. My computer is old, so I might get a new one sooner than later.

Ahem... This chappie is rated high for the violent scenes, and the fluffyness of Beast Boy protecting Raven from Slade. This chapter is more intense than the last eight, just to let ya know.

* * *

**The Offer**

"Alright. Let's go kick some 'bad guy bootie'!" Robin commanded, quoting Raven's line. The happiness of her face made Robin forget about the possible bad decision he made.

They swiftly went where the trouble brewed. Many robots with Slade's markings were destroying anything around them. Instead of Robin, Raven called, "Titans, Go!" This irritated him. Raven backed it up and said, "What? You stole my quote just two minutes ago!"

Robin pulled out many birdarangs and took out his bo staff. Starfire started to hit the robots with starbolts. Cyborg was punching furiously, and Beast Boy turned into many exotic animals to kick butt.

Raven stood in the middle, and pushing away any robots when they came near her. "Okay, which one of you metal pieces are the Slade guy?" She yelled in the air. Raven was tired of destroying robots continuously. She wanted to attack Slade right now. Angry and impatient, Raven picked up an empty car and hurled it to the robots. They exploded, but Cyborg was caught in the middle of it.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing stuff like that!"

"Sorry, can't hear you, thinking of a plan to kill the robots!" Raven scanned her area and found a gas station. She smiled and flew over, held a hose and turned the taps on. Almost every robot was drenched in oil. Raven smiled at her work, and lit a match. "Bye bye!" She said, before throwing the fire to the mechines. They immediately caught on flames, and only a few were left, which the other Titans got rid of. Still, the road was on fire. "Mwahahahaaa! Go to Hell!" Raven laughed.

"Raven, you need to think how you're gonna fight. That was completely ruthless!" Robin complained. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it man, I saved your butts. Who cares about how I'm gonna fight, I won."

"Winning isn't everything..." He said bitterly.

"You gone coo coo or something? What's left when you lose? Winning is EVERYTHING."

"You're so -"

"My my, look at all the fire."

The Titans turned their heads to the sound source. On the other side of the street of ember was Slade. Behind him were more of the endless counting of robots. Raven was confused. "That's Slade?"Beast Boy nodded. Ravendoubled over in laughter. "Hahaha! You know, I kind of imagined him... Hahaha, bigger, and scarier. Hahahaha! And maybe like a monster, with fangs and scaly skin, red eyes, claws, and all that. I didn't imagine a man in armor. Hahahaha! He looks funny!"

"He may look funny, but he's deadly, so don't be overconfident."

"Overconfident! Never, it's just that I can beat him, that's all!"

Rain started to pour down, so the fire died soon. Slade stepped onto a pile of ash, and ordered the robots to attack the Titans. Raven smiled and pushed the robots out of her way. She ran straight to Slade, who was waiting for the little girl to come. "Wait!" Beast Boy called, and ran after. He will not let Slade hurt the tiny girl he cares so much for...

Raven pulled all sorts of punches and kicks, but Slade blocked them all in a feeble attempt.

"Foolish girl, can't you even land a finger on me?"

"Foolish! Who the heck are you calling 'foolish? You LOOK foolish, you foolish looking man!"

Raven grabbed a pole from the ground and started swinging it all around her, just hoping it would cause him pain. Slade took it away from her and thrust his hand to her stomach. Raven cursed and winced from the pain. Slade chuckled and cracked his hands. Before he could react, a vicious green tiger pounced on him behind his back.

Slade flipped him and the tiger around, so they were face to face. The two boys got to their feet, but the tiger circled Slade continuously. "Come on, if you're gonna attack me, are you gonna make me wait for it?" The green tiger growled and beared it's fangs and claws. He tried to jump on Slade and tear him to bits, but before he could, Raven jumped from on top him and tried to land a kick on Slade's head. Unfortunetly, Slade caught her tiny feet and swung it over, making Raven land on her face.

Raven moaned quietly in pain. Hearing the cry, Beast Boy became furious. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" He yelled before charging into Slade as a large dinosaur. No matter how hard Beast Boy tried to inflict some damage, Slade was always one step ahead of him. Then Slade jumped and landed a kick on his head. Beast Boy smacked onto a wall and fell back, unconcious. Slade smiled and approached near the green boy, about the finish the job, when...

A giant piece of cement hit his head, grabbing his attention. Raven, now standing, made a few faces and said, "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" He continued to walk near Beast Boy. Raven panicked and yelled the first thing that cam to mind. "YOU LOOK LIKE MY TEACHER, MS. LAZIAZZ, EXCEPT YOU LOOK UGLIER AND SMELL BADDER!" Slade now started to run over to Raven's side, angry that she insulted him. She ran the other direction, and lured Slade away from Beast Boy.

00000

Beast Boy was awoke from a few slaps from Starfire. He opened his emerald eyes, and noticed it was still pouring rain. He must've been knocked out... but then...

"Beast Boy, you are unharmed?"

"Where's Raven?"

The thre other Titans looked at each other uneasyingly. Beast Boy waited unpatiently. "Well?"

"Dawg, don't get mad or anything, but..."

"We are unsure of where she is."

"See, we just beating up all the robots, and we found you like this. We didn't spot Raven."

"Don't you understand! Slade was after Raven!"

There was a deadly silence. The thunder crackled and rain was falling heavier. Beast Boy started to ramble on how the fight started and how he was knocked out. The Teen Titans panicked for the safety of Raven.

"Okay Titans, split up. Find Raven, bring her home ASAP, got it? Go!" Robin said quickly, and the four Titans went opposite directions. "WAIT!" The three Titans turned around and faced Robin, who just yelled for them to stop. His communicator was beeping. He flipped it open, and his serious looked tunred into a relieved one.

"Looks like Raven found out how to use the communicator. She's half a mile due west from here. Let's go!"

000000

Raven was running for a completefifteen minute nonstop. She peeked behind her, and saw that Slade was no where in sight. She stopped and walked deep into an alley to catch her breath. As she panted, she was going to dial Robin on her round yellow phone, which Beast Boy said it was the Titans communicator. Raven sighed and pressed a button.

"Out of breath already, my dear Raven?"

Raven gasped heavily and turned around. Slade wasn't there. Her heart was pounding of fear. She started to back up steadily, caution of anything around her presense.

"What's the matter, can't see?"

She meeped and threw a garbage can at the sound source. It crashed onto the wall, and the garbage spilled out. Her body was tense, so it flinched to any sign of movement. For a few long seconds was silence, and Raven thought it would be a nice chance to get away. She backed up slowly, until she bumped into a wall that wasn't suppose to be there. Then a hand covered her mouth when she tried to scream for help. Suddenly, a swift blow hit the back of her head. Slade picked up the sleeping girl and put her over his shoulders. Now all he had to do was wait.

There was a screech, as a green cheetah sharply turned. He saw Slade and would tear to pieces, but saw that Raven was in his arms so he hesitated. Instead he turned back to human and scowled.

"Did you... if you hurt one hair on her head, I'll..."

"Relax, I haven't killed her... But if you wish..."

Slade raised a random dagger from his pocket. It was only a few inches from Raven's neck.

"NO!"

The other three Titans zoomed in the scene. They all wanted to attack, or atleast cause him some pain, but hesitated like Beast Boy.

"Don't you dare..."

Slade put his hand up to silence the Titans. He put the knife away back into his pockets. This kind of relaxed the Titans, but only a little bit.

"I have an offer; I have the power to turn this girl back to the dark bird you once knew."

"What's the catch?"

"Why Robin, always suspicious, are you? There is no catch... but..."

Everyone tensed up. Slade will never be going out to give people what they want or need unless he gets the better of it.

"You can take my offer now, or disagree. If you do, how about I give you one month to turn her back, ne? If you can't... I'll take her and make her my new apprentice."

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy blurted angrilly. "Enough with the apprentices already! You already had two, whom failed, so what makes you think Raven would be any better?"

"What's wrong, scared to lose another loved one? Scared to lose Raven, like how you lost, **_Terra_**...?"

Beast Boy immediately looked away and shut up. Those bad memmories, he just wanted to forget them, or hope they would fade away.

"So, are you willing to take my offer? Of course, if you do, she won't remember any of this."

"We don't need your help!" Beast Boy said suddenly. "We don't need help from people like you!"

"Exactly." Robin agreed. "We can take her, we'll take the risk. So hand her over, a month is more than what we need to change her appearence."

"If you say so," Slade said, and dropped Raven on to the dusty floor. Once the Titans blinked, Slade dissapeared from their sight. Beast Boy quickly ran to Raven's aid. He first checked for her pulse, then piggybacked her. He smiled and said, "Let's go home."

000000 (A/N: What happened to the hyphens?)

Raven woke up as soon as Cyborg tried to attack the wires on to her body. The little girl refused and started to scream for Slade to come out and fight like a man. When he told her that Slade was long gone, Raven started to mutter swear words.

"That stupid loser freak afraid to show his face... Ugh! He's a bastard with an ugly face, that he had to hide his face... He's a big fat asshole..."

Raven gasped and slapped her forehead. "Oh my god! What happened to Beast Boy!" She rushed out of Cyborg's reach and came into the main room.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy turned their heads. Beast Boy, dispite his intellectual faults, was playing a game of chess with Robin, who was badly losing. Starfire was watching carefully, wanting to learn the 'moves'.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy? I thought you... and him...?"

"Dude! I'm glad you're okay!" Beast Boy leaped of joy and ran to hug Raven. "I'd thought I'd lose you..."

Raven blushed furiously, which caused the nearest lamp explode. Starfire broke the moment, sadly, who didn't know about loving moments and was too excited to see Raven in health.

"Friend Raven! I am glad that you are fine! Please get some rest tonight, for the next day, you and I are going to the mall of shopping again!"

"WHAAAT! But, why?"

"Your clothes are torn."

"So? Couldn't that machine Cyborg made with a needle and a plug sew my clothes? That's what he said it does..."

"CYBORG HAS A SEWING MACHINE?"

"You right I do, dawg!" Cyborg smiled and held a sewing a sewing machine in his hands. I'll take care of the clothing, but all Raven needs now, is a bath!"

The three other Titans backed up. Give Raven, A BATH! They would be dead before Raven got in the water. Cyborg read the terrified looks, and said, "C'mon man! I have to do the sewing, so somebody's gotta do the bathing!"

"Exactly," Raven said, with a mischievous smirk.

"W-W-Well, bathing is a girl job, heh heh, so, um, shouldn't Starfire do it?" Robin asked.

"But I thought we would be going to the mall of shopping?"

"Bathing first!"

"... Then may we go to the mall of shopping?"

"Of course."

"Can I help?"

All heads turned to Beast Boy shockingly. His green face turned to a pink one faster than a speeding truck going 400 mph. Cyborg laughed and Raven gave a weird look.

"You dirty, dirty man!" He laughed and pointed to Beast Boy. "You dirty man! Trying to see an innocent girl's nude! Haha!"

Beast Boy laughed also, partly.

* * *

Yay, finally.

Hey people, I've been thinking... I should finish **Child **off soon so I can go on **Mixed Up**, if you haven't known yet, another fic of mine. How many chapters do you want, cuz I was thinking about 15 or 25 tops. Gimme your opinion, so I can make up my mind,


	10. Of Taking Baths and Fixing Clothes

**Child**

4 words: SCHOOL WAS ABSOLUTE HELL. Problems, homework, tests, assignments, projects... Augh, you name them all. For the past two weeks, all those stuff buried me on a mountain. At least it's Sprng Break now, yay, so I can update more often, and catch up with other stuff. :) Horray!

Welcome to the chapter of horrorful humour! Mwahahaaaa!

* * *

**Of Taking Baths and Fixing Clothes **

"You dirty, dirty man!" He laughed and pointed to Beast Boy. "You dirty man! Trying to see an innocent girl's nude! Haha!"

Beast Boy laughed also, partly.

"Wait a minute!" Raven scowled, and grabbing the attention of the Titans.

"What?"

"Who said, that I agreed on taking a bath!"

Some uneasy eyes shifted, wondering on what to do. Robin thought to reason with her first.

"You're a mess, look at yourself! You have dirt all over you, bloodstained skin..."

"And your point!"

"You'll attract germs! Ewww!"

"I like germs, buzz off."

"The clean water is calling your name!"

"The only thing that's calling me is the urge to hurt you. Badly."

Robin tried to tell Raven how bad it would be without taking a bath, but Beast Boy had another thing coming. As Cyborg said, he was a dirty man. And he wanted something; either Raven takes a bath, which she reaks, or...

"I WANNA SEE YOU NAKED!"

Four pairs of eyeballs rounded up on Beast Boy, who tried to look serious, but his attempt was failing. Raven has her mouth hanging down, and Starfire giggled.

"On my planet," She explained. "When a man wishes to see the nakedness of a woman, he is asking her to be his girl. Then they will have the ritual of Tarkinhov, which I hear Eathlings call sex, get married and live happily ever after! Friend Raven, would you not except?"

Eyes were wide as saucers. Raven blushed furiously, and smoke was puffing out of her head. She slipped away quietly and sneaked into the bathroom, locked the door and sighed. She didn't want anyone, ESSPECIALLY BEAST BOY to come into her privacy. She took off her torn clothes, and turned on the taps. Raven assumed red was hot, and blue meant cold, and so, using her intelligence, turned on the water and made herself a warm, relaxing, stress-relieving bath.

00000

"Well, I guess it worked." Beast Boy said, and sat on the couch. He yawned, and said to Starfire, "Hey, Star, aren't you suppose to give Raven a bath?" Starfire nodded, and zoomed away to the bathroom. Then he turned his green head to the boys. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"I, um, will go work on Raven's clothes, heh heh, you two chat." Cyborg said, half laughing and half anxious to leave Beast Boy's presence. As he walked by, whistling innocently, he whispered to his friend, "You're a pervert man! Talk to ya later!"

Now Beast Boy and Robin were left.

There was a small silence.

"Gamestation?" Beast Boy offered.

00000

"You make me wanna LA LA! In the kitchen, on the floor! I'll be a French maid where I'll meet you at the door! I'm like an alley cat! Drink the milk up; I want more! You make me wanna, you make me wanna SSSSCCCREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

Raven half singed and half yelled. She loved how the water massaged her skin, and she could fall asleep any moment - if she wanted to. Instead, she decided to be hyper and sing. She smiled and duck her head in the warm water, and popped back up. Her throat hurt from yelling out some songs she secretly listened to on Beast Boy's stereo. Instead, she lay back and started playing with her violet hair.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The sound made Raven leap up from surprisement.

"Friend Raven! I respect that you are taking the bath, but the water - it is leaking out the bottom! Is everything alright in there? Please, would you not let me in and do the 'checking out'?"

"Water? Leaking out?" Raven blinked, and looked at the taps. She forgot to turn them off! They were still pouring out water. This put on a wicked smile on her lips. She turned the taps to full blast, and covered the holes at the bottom cracks of the door with a heavy towel. She waited for the results.

"Oh! I see you have stopped the problem! The water has stopped leaking!"

"Uh, yeah! Hey, I'll call you back when I'm done scrubbing myself. 'Kay?"

"I shall!" She said happily, and flew back to the main room.

Little did she know, Raven had another diabolical scheme hatching in her head...

000000

Cyborg had pieces of cloth in a bunch. Most of them are patched of crimson, silver, navy, black, and purple. He decided he wanted to impress the little girl, and make abeautiful dress. When he and Beast Boy snuck into her room for the first time, when Beast Boy was looking through her meditation mirror, he saw Raven's photo album, and saw a younger Raven wearing an elegant dress. He have yet ask her when, and why, but thought better of it, and decided not to get killed.

He had a small black shirt, and added cuffs at the end, and a turtleneck. He was proud of his little redecorating, and now... the dress. Cyborg wondered if they would fit her, but he knew she was 1/5 his size, so it muct be rather small.

Trying to make the dres perfect, he made a mistake. "AH!" He cried, and tried to fix it. Then he made another mistake, and another, and another, and another, and then another...

Cyborg got fed up, and researched on his computer, 'ways to make a perfect dress' and got many results. Then he got the sewing machine, and tried again.

Only to make another mistake.

000000

"You can never beat me with those pathetic moves!"

"Whatever! I will... NO!"

"YES BABY!"

"Ack! That's it, I didn't want to do this at first but..."

"Huh?"

"HIIIYA!"

"What the...?"

"KILL HIM BABY!"

"Oh my god... Block it, block it... AAAAHH! YOU DESTROYED ME!"

"For a martial artist like you, you sure get your butt kicked! A LOT!"

"How'd you do that awesome move! Teach me!"

"Gee, I dunno..."

"FRIEND ROBIN!"

Starfire came running, frantically waving her arms and eyes bulding out. "FRIEND ROBIN!" She cried again.

"What is it?"

"Friend Raven is taking the bath, and I checked on her about two times, but then when I checked for the third time, she did not answer! I waited for her to reply, but all I heard was silence, and a 'help'! Please, I believe she is in need of saving!" She all said this very fast, and poor Robin didn't understand what she tried to say. When Robin gave her a confused look, Starfire took a deep breath, and screamed, "FRIEND RAVEN IS IN NEED OF HELP!"

"Why?"

"I believe she is drowning!"

Beast Boy turned from green to white. He shoved Starfire and Robin out of the way, and ran to the bathroom door. "Raven!" He banged on the door, transformed into different animals and smashed his fists, trying to knock the steel door down. Along came the other Titans. Cyborg told them to back down, and he punched the door as hard as he could.

They fell for Raven's trap.

Heaps of water came gushing out of the bathroom door, carrying the Titans in the flowing motions of the wave. When all the water escaped, Raven, with only a towel covering her, screamed, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE**! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU COME BANGING THE DOOR DOWN WHEN I TAKE A FREAKING BATH! YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS! HORNY PERVERTS! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

She sent all four Titans flying out the window. Sure, she said to herself, grinning. They don't know that I know that they would come for me, such a bunch of losers! Ha! She laughed mentally in her head, and when she realized that Cyborg was making her new outfit, she became irritated. She put her head out the window, and screamed, "GET YOUR ASS HERE AND FINISH THE JOB!"

000000

Everyone was petrified by Raven. She sat on the couch, eyes closed, drumming her fingers and tapping her foot onto the ground. Everyone was soaked with water, and it was about an hour before Cyborg came out with a smile. Raven opened her eyes slightly and narrowed them.

"Well? Do I have to wait for you to give it to me, or do I have to be naked all night?"

"Chill! i finished it, just wanted to make some finishing touches. Also, Raven, do you like red ribbons, or blue?"

"Neither."

"Then... do you like silver lining, or black?"

"Both."

"How about - "

"How about stop yapping and finish for crying out loud!"

"Okay, okay!" Cyborg pulled out a dress out of nowhere. The Titans gawped, even Raven. What has Cyborg made!

"What? It's a velvet black dress, knee length, long sleeve, blue cuffs, red, blue and silver trims, and it matched with these cute little shoes, which are also black but with purple swrils! You like, right?"

Raven jumped off, walked pass and grabbed the dress and shoes, went into another room, changed and came back out. She looked stunning. "Thanks Cyborg... I guess..." She said. "By the way..." Raven gave another wicked grin. The Titans backed up.

"How about we diss each other, just for fun?"

* * *

Sorry, had to end it. Feeling really tired now, sorry it took so long.

PLEASE PEOPLE, SEND ME DISSES!


	11. Yo Mamma

**Child**

Horray for Spring Break! Horray for Raven dissing off the Titans! Horray for this is a Cyborg chapter! Horray for street disses!

**WARNING! **Some disses may be offending, as from race and religion. I'll tell you this, they're at the end. Read at your own risk! They're not mine, I got them at the net... so I did plagiarism... and I'm sorry, but some of them are just made up, or popped in my mind.

* * *

**Yo Mamma...**

"How about we diss each other, just for fun?"

The Titans groaned. "Isn't it your bed time?" Robin asked.

"I promise to go right to sleep, after we play..." Raven said in a sing-song voice, but with crossed fingers behind her back. She gave an innocent smile, with shining eyes and a reassuring smile. "Pleeeeease?"

"Oooh no! Don't think that the look will work on us, young lady!" Beast Boy said, while waving a finger. But the truth was, he was falling for the owner of those beautiful. shining indigo eyes... He sighed, and sat on the couch. One of them will surely fall for them, as long it wasn't him. Cyborg smacked his forehead and grinned.

"Fine, but don't think that just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

Raven's smile turned into an evil smirk. Her eyes narrowed and darkened. "You start."

"Yo Mamma so fat, that she became the tenth planet."

"Yawn! C'mon, is that the bext you can do? 'Yo mamma so fat...' Jeez!" Raven mocked. Cyborg shrugged, and tried again, but Starfire interupted.

"May I ask, what is a diss? And 'Yo Mamma'?"

"Man! You need to get out in the streets more!" Raven said, with an akward look. Robin shook his head, and explained.

"A diss is a style of when someone insults another person. It usually starts with, 'you're ugly,' or 'you're fat' or any other offending words. And it is compared with another item. A 'Yo Mamma' diss is when someone disses your mother. Yo Mamma is slang for Your Mother. Get it?" Starfire nodded, but Raven was confused and came up with another diss.

"Robin's such a nerd, he reads the dictionary."

Robin twitched angrilly. Another diss will make him join the club, Raven thought. "Robin's so poor, that he picks up dropped pennies to buy food."

"THAT'S IT, I'M IN!"

Robin joined in the circle, and then all heads turned to Beast Boy. He was sweating, and shook his head. "I-I'm not g-gonna participate here... I-I'll just watch."

"Why, chicken?"

"Of course he is. Why do you think he's a vegetarian?"

"OH YEAH? YOU THINK I CAN'T DISS?"

"Well... DUH." Cyborg, Robin and Raven said together.

00000000

"The theme is: Yo Mamma jokes. All right ya'll?" Cyborg asked, and was responded by determined nods. "This is how the contest works, We keep dissing each other until one of us can't make a comeback. Loser gets nuthin', winner proceeds to verse the other winner. Champion gets to choose next week's movie! 'Kay, let's start!"

"What about me?" Starfire asked eagerly, wanting to feel involved.

"Er... You can be the judge."

"Yay!" Starfire cried. "Robin and Raven will be doing the dissing, and Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

They all nodded. And started to make insults.

0000000

First up was Robin and Raven. Robin offered Raven to go first, bu she declined. So, Robin thought of a nasty one to start.

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, she looked at the ground and created the gateaway to Hell."

Some gasps were heard from the audience. Now, it was Raven's turn.

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, a blind man said, "I'm glad I'm blind."

Now some laughter was heard. Robin decided to get the crowd on his side.

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, whenever she tries to take a bath, the water ran away."

"Uh huh, and that's why your mom smells so bad. Like you!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg cracked up. Tears ran from their eyes and they fell over on the floor, holding their stomachs so they wouldn't fall off. Robin's face turned red from extreme anger.

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, when she looks in the mirror, the mirror runs away."

"But Yo Mamma so Stupid, for every cent for her stupidity, you'd be the richest person alive."

"Grrrr... Yo Mamma so Ugly, monks thought she was an evil spirit."

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, officials moved Halloween to her birthday."

"Uhh..." Robin had to make up quick disses, fast. "Yo Mamma so Ugly, she became the next Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"And Yo Mamma so Fat, whenever she bungee jumps, she brings down the whole bridge."

Now Beast Boy was pounding the ground, while on his stomach, pouring tears of uncontrolled laughter. Cyborg had to bring extra rechargers so that he wouldn't die from the laughter. Starfire thought it was cruel.

"I think not that these, 'disses' are funny. They are not funny; they are rude and not nice!"

"Take a chill pill, girl," Raven said. "They're not to be rude or nothing, they're just... jokes."

"Jokes? I do not understand, how could such mean jokes be funny?"

They had a nice, long explaination to Starfire. The Titans groaned.

0000000 (A/N: I'm sorry. I don't feel like typing right now.)

In the end, it was obvious. Cyborg vs Raven. Beast Boy and Robin put their bets on Raven, and Starfire on Cyborg because he felt sorry for the hybrid. They first gave a short glare to each other, and then Starfire set them at each other.

"Ladies first." Cyborg said through a smirk.

"Why, thank you. Ahem... Yo Mamma so Fat, her clothes begged for mercy."

"Yo Mamma so Stupid, she went to Burger King and thought she was the queen."

"Yo Mamma so Stupid, she tried to drown a fish."

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, the hotel manager used her picture to keep away the rats."

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, her shadow was ashamed and quit."

"Yo Mamma so Fat, even God couldn't lift her spirit."

Starfire tried to laugh like Robin and Beast Boy, but she found Earth jokes not amusing. On the other hand, the two boys snickered and giggled with unsual high-pitched tones. Raven had an idea.

"Yo Mamma so ugly, she asked Robin for his mask."

"Hahaha... HEY! Don't diss the mask, it makes me look cool." Robin said, and ran some fingers through his spiky hair, casually.

"Yo Mamma so fat, Beast Boy took her as an animal, so he transformed into her, and he accidently sat on the world."

"Hahaha... WAIT A MINUTE! Dude! Don't diss me! No, I mean, don't diss her as me!" Beast Boy cried. Raven snickered.

"Yo Mamma so Ugly, when she tried to read the Bible, Jesus popped out, and said, 'That's it! I'm moving to the Qu'ran!'!"

"Yo Mamma so Stupid, she invented a solar powered flashlight."

"Yo Mamma so Stupid, she got hit by a parked car."

"Yo Mamma so Stupid, she put a piece of chalk up her ass, and said, "That'll stop my period!"

Before Raven could shout out another word, the room flashed red and the alarm went off. Robin immediately stopped laughing and dashed to the computer. He typed in some words, and the results were, 'SLADE'. His name was placed upon the screen.

"WHAT! Again? IN THE SAME DAY?" Cyborg yelled in disbelief.

"Would you call it, the same day? It's actually the dead of night..."

"No time to discuss it now," Robin ordered in a serious tone. "This time, we'll catch Slade. We know he'll be probably after Raven, so we need to protect her at all costs."

"Um, excuse me?" Raven asked. All heads turned to the little enfant. "Who said that i'm staying here? I want to kick some Slade butt too!"

"It's too dangerous. I let you before, you got hurt because of it, but I will not make the same mistake again. You will stay here, whether you like it or not."

"Hello? I can take care of myself!"

"Your presence makes us all more open for attack! And you're most vulnerable! You're gonna stay here, and if I have to strap you to a chair, I will!"

"You can't order me around like that!I have rights!"

Robin and Raven started bickering about safety. Beast Boy broke the fight, and offered to stay with Raven in Titans tower. Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg will fight the trouble. Raven 'humphed' and uttered an agreement. Robin also agreed, and went away with his partnersto the scene of the crime.

00000000

Okay, a really short chapter. Sorry.

RAVEN TORTURE, ANYONE? Yes, there will be a little bit of Raven torture by Slade somewhere in this fic, and next chapter will involve Raven and... stuff.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE - DERTERMINES TO FUTURE OF THIS STORY!**  
Um, I was thinking of putting some apprentice action in here. Anyone in favour? Let me know, cuz I need to know by next chapter, kay? **DO NOT **ignore this message, as I notice a lot of you do...


	12. The Truth is Too Much

**Child**

Apprentice action it is! Or is it? Dun dun dun... Read at the end! Other than that, **je suis bon**! The French language, for 'I'm good!" Hehehe...

* * *

**The Truth is Too Much**

Robin and Raven started bickering about safety. Beast Boy broke the fight, and offered to stay with Raven in Titans tower. Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg will fight the trouble. Raven 'humphed' and uttered an agreement. Robin also agreed, and went away with his partners to the scene of the crime.

From their home, they could already see the damage Slade has done. People were screaming, and buildings and cars in between were destroyed. The three Titans landed on the scracked concrete.

"All right, Titans, we're two members short. Give all you can, and don't hold back!" Robin specifically ordered and ran to stop the destruction. There were many of Slade's robots, and he was not here. Robin took out his bo staff and disks, Starfire began to throw random starbolts at the machines. When they got too close, the starbeams from her eyes shot out and the robots exploded. Cyborg tried to stop them from attacking the citizens. He tried not to use his sonic cannon, but instead hand-to-hand combat, because he was afraid he would hit the people.

Slade watched the pre-occupied Titans, and their struggle with keeping clean. He smirked, and took this advantage and ran to his destination.

0000000

Beast Boy wanted to let Raven go to sleep, but his actions were useless. Raven was worried about her friends to sleep. She just wanted to kill Slade, cause him pain, see his blood stained on her hands... She blinked. Since when did her wishes became so full of rage and hatred?

"You have to sleep! It's way past your bed time!"

"No! I can't! I need to know that my friends are safe from that discusting beast!"

"They're fine. But they would've wanted you to get some shut-eye!"

Beast Boy and Raven continued to argue until Beast Boy swore they would be away from harm. Raven gave a short glare, and retreated to her room. Beast Boy sighed. Fighting with that feisty girl was exhausting. Whether or not she was asleep, he had to protect her. He transformed into a spider, crawled in through the crack, and watched for any sign of movement by the corner of her dim room. Not only that, he had to see her expression when she noticed his present.

Raven slowly walked to her bed, muttering curses under her breath. She was about to lie down in bed, but there was a large hump on it. She crouched down low, and opened her blanket like a pouncing tiger. The hump was actually a great big raven doll, with sapphire eyes and small duck-like wings. It also had a red chakra on it's forehead like Raven. The tail was long, and it's feet were just round orange lumps. Hanging around it's large neck wasa velvet box and a card,

Raven opened the card and read it. It was in Beast Boy's writting, but the grammar and spelling were poorly edited.

" _Deer Raven,_

_i relly like yu. I made this doll wit mai own 2 hands. I hope yu like it.  
O pin da box and tell mi wat yu think. :)_

_L...v... From, Beast boy._"

Why is L and V beneath From, Raven asked herself. When she was about the open the box, a noise of broken glass was heard. Raven dropped the big Raven and two things that came with it, and curled up in a circle with the blankets hiding her frail figure. Beast Boy the spider crawled downwards and out Raven's room. Beast Boy ran to the sound source, and when he took a turn, a punch hit him right in the jaw. He fell over and put his hand over his mouth, and found out it was slightly bleeding, but no broken bones.

He stood up and saw Slade hovering over him.

"You..." Beast Boy muttered menacingly. He could feel the beast within trying to surface, but he tried to keep it cool. His anger boiled in his veins. This was the man who hurt Raven, he told himself. This was the man who tried to kill her...

"Yes, it's me. And you are powerless to stop me."

"You will not get to up, and I'll make sure of it!"

A series of hits hit poor Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave up trash talking and turned into animals, trying to cause Slade some damage. But his attacks were always dodged by his enemy. Slade's strikes were accurate and hit dead on the green crocodile's forehead.

Beast Boy lay on the floor, too weak to move.

"How can you save Raven, if you cannot even save yourself?"

He kicked the body on the floor. Beast boy flinched and still tried to keep his beast in control, but it was all in vain.

"Why won't you tell Raven the truth?"

"... the t-truth!" Beast Boy coughed out. How could he have forgotten? He was the reason why Raven turned into a little, defenceless kid. The weight on his shoulders got heavier.

"Are you afraid? Are you afraid that Raven will regect you?"

"S-stop..."

"Afraid, that another one whom you like will die under my hands?"

Beast Boy couldn't speak. His main potential now was to stop his rage from taking control.

"Afraid, that the one person you, **love**, will be murdered by me...?"

"AAARRRGH!" Beast Boy yelled, and tranformed into the thing he most hated about himself.

000000

"AAARRGH!"

Raven opened her shut eyes. That scream belonged to Beast Boy. Slade must be here, and he's hurting Beast boy...

She swiftly got out of bed and almost got to the door, but then she remembered. Raven said she was going to stay in her room, until Beast Boy told her it was okay. And that was just an arguement they had just a few moments ago. She hesitantly walked back to bed, but a picture of a battered Beast boy kept coming to her head... She tried to shake it off, and yet it kept coming back, with other worse images.

"ROOOAR!"

That didn't sound like Beast Boy, or Slade. It sounded like... and animal. Perhaps Beast Boy transformed?

"UGH!"

Maybe, just a peek? She asked herself. Her curiousity made her turn around and face the door. Loud bangs and wimpering animal noises, just got the best of her.

Raven opened the door ever so slightly, and made sure no one was looking. She poked her head out and looked left and right. So far, so good. She brought out her whole body. Still nothing. She took a few steps back, just in case. She kept looking left and right for any sign of movements.

THUMP!

Raven flinched and a "meep!" escaped her lips. She ran back into her room and slammed the door shut. Sweat dropped from her face, and she stayed silent for a few minutes. There was not a sound heard. Slade is probably behind this door, she thought in fear. He's probably waiting for me... Raven took a deep breath and opened the metal door.

There was no one in sight. Quickly, Raven skipped across the floor, trying to make less possible racket. She was flat against the coner of the wall. She turned her tiny head towards the other side, and the sight devastated her. On the floor, just beside the wall, was Beast Boy, His clothes were torn and scratches and bruises were all over his skin. More of his colour wasscarlet than green.

"B-BEAST BOY?" Raven yelled in disbelief. She ran over to his aid, and put her tiny hands over his leaking wounds. A ghostly blue aura surrounded them, and his wounds started to close.

"R-Ra-ven..." He said weakly in a hoarse voice. "R-run..."

"No, I refuse to leave your side."

"L-leave..."

"Shh, don't talk. You'll be fine by the time I heal you. Did Slade do this to you?"

Beast Boy nodded slightly. Raven bit her lip. She aruptly took one hand away and called Robin on her communicator.

000000

When the Titans destroy the robots, more came to attack. It was never ending, and they were tired of fighting. Robin used the last of his disks, his bird-a-rangs were destroyed, and his bo staff was getting a beating. Starfire was screaming and her lime balls of energy were flying. Cyborg needed to recharge his power soon, and his sonic cannon was been used up and weak.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator was beeping. First he thought it'll goo away, then thought it could be one of Beast Boy or Raven's pranks. but it kept beeping for a long time. Robin stabbed another mechanical andriod with his bo staff, and the nhoist himself up onto a building's roof. He opened his own yellow phone. A picture of a distressed Raven appeared.

"I'm kind of busy here-"

"You need to come back here, NOW!"

"Why, there's still many robots here, and Slade is not found yet."

"SLADE IS IN THIS BUILDING!"

"Wha-?"

"SLADE ATTACKED BEAST BOY! And he's-"

A low voice in the background, and then Raven screamed. The communicator was dropped and the image was now fuzzy. This worried him. If it wasn't a trick, Raven and Beast Boy were in serious trouble. Then again. why would Raven lie about something dreadful?

0000000

"I'm kind of busy here-"

Raven ignored that comment, and yelled, "You need to some back here, NOW!"

"Why, there's still many robots here, and Slade is not found yet."

"SLADE IS IN THIS BUILDING!"

"Wha-?" Before Robin could finish his word, Raven continued.

"SLADE ATTACKED BEAST BOY! And he's-"

She turned her head around, and saw the tall man in a metal suit. She was too shocked to say anything. "He was suppose to be dead, but then yours may suffice." Slade reached down and grabbed the defenceless girl by her throat. Raven dropped her communicator. She screamed for help, but then the air will not pass through.

She tried to kick Slade, but it was no use. Behind the man, Raven lifted up a cup and it zoomed to crash Slade on the head. He sensed this and swiftly turned around so they switched places. She couldn't stop them in time, and so the glass broke and hit the back of Raven's head. The sharp endges penetrated the young skull, and she screamed from purest agony.

"S-Stop!" Beast boy cried, but Raven couldn't heal him fully, and his voice was not heard.

Slade then threw the tiny body like a football, and she slammed onto a wall. Raven slid down, but only with Slade hitting her constantly. She tried not to show her enemy tears, but it was no use. How could she save herself and Beast Boy when Slade was delivering harsh blows?

At last, Slade gave it a rest. He put his hand onto her chin, and made her face him. She looked away, and Slade slapped her face until she looked directly at him. Her eyes were full of fear, just the way he liked it.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Your buddy over there will learn something of this." Raven took a quick glance at Beast Boy, who was concerned about Raven's existance. "Do you know why your not in Azarath at this very moment?" Raven nodded.

"My babysitters t-took me away.."

"Your 'babysitters' are the same age as you. They're your friends, and you... You ran away from you father."

"You're wrong!" Raven squeaked. "You're wrong! Beast Boy and his friends wouldn't have! You're wrong!"

"They have, and they'll be hunted, unless you know why you're here."

"I don't believe you!"

He gave one last kick to the frail body, and she slid across and just lied down beside Beast Boy. She wasn't dead, yet, and she wasn't unconcious, but she refused to open her eyes, which her pouring out crystal tears. She was quivering of pain, and her blood was staining her flesh and clothes. Beast Boy put his arm around her torso, as if he was trying to act like Raven's shield. Slade slowly walked towards the challenging and half-demon.

"Don't hurt her, she's only a child... p-please." Beast Boy begged. "Kill me... j-just leave her be."

"And then what?" Slade asked softly. "You won't be able to tell her the truth about her very being as now? She won't believe me, so you will tell her. Or I'll kill her personally, while she's weak. She's not the same Raven you knew. She's different. And that past you're changing... **It will effect her when you change her back**. That is, if you can..."

Slade slipped away in the darkness. Beast Boy massaged her head, and telling her it will be alright. Be Raven knew something was wrong. She felt betrayed, used and broken. Was Slade telling the truth? Was she not suppose to be here right now? Are the Teen Titans not her babysitters? It was all so confusing. All she needed now was some sleep.

The main enterance was slammed open, and th other three Titans ran to check on thier hurt friends.

000000

It was silent in the emergency room. Only the beeps of the machinery was heard, and the slow breathing of both Beast Boy an Raven. Raven knew Beast Boy was awake, so she closed the curtain that saparated them with her powers.

"Beast Boy, is it true?"

He stared at the ceiling. Then he looked at the confused girl whom wanted answers. He knew he'd have to admit sooner or later, but not like this: full of regret and confusion. He couldn't lie to the perfect girl, who he fell in love with as soon as he first locked his eyes on her.

"Yes..."

Raven's heart sank lower.

"Do you know when you were born?"

"1990?"

"Do you know what year it is now?"

"... 1995?"

"No, it's 2005. Raven... You're not five years old, you're fifteen. And we're not your babysitters, we're your teammates. You are a member of the Teen Titans."

Raven couldn't speak. All along, she was living a lie. A part in which she didn't belong. And it was all their faults... Beast Boy's fault... and she hated him most of all.

"Raven, I'm sorry..."

"No." Raven said firmly, unable to look at Beast Boy no more. She turned her head away. "I was a fool to believe that I had friends. I had fake friends, and I'd rather have none. My father was right, I am a disgrace."

A black aura engulfed the small body, and the black coloured raven flew away. Beast Boy watched in horror as Raven disapeared; as Raven flew away from him.

* * *

oO Wow. Tragic chapter.

And there will be no apprentice actions. Mostly people wanted pure originality. >  
Well, I had that in mind, but I'll think of something soon!


	13. Beast Boy Opens Up

**Child**

Sorry about the hiatus, I was blank on ideas. So, can you all give me some?

I love it when people try to guess the ending. But I have one thing to you... YOU'RE ALL WRONG! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! But one peep was REAAALLY close, and that person probably knows who she/he is.

People, (like, shock-to-your-system) note that I don't mind you taking anything from me, as long as you ask. You can take quotes, the disses... etc. Whatever! Just don't take MY quote, "Wazzuppeeps" cuz that's my penname! AND IT OWN IT!

But I have to end this story soon. I don't know when, but I'll probably finish it before the end of June.

**

* * *

Beast Boy Opens Up  
**  
"Raven, I'm sorry..." 

"No." Raven said firmly, unable to look at Beast Boy no more. She turned her head away. "I was a fool to believe that I had friends. I had fake friends, and I'd rather have none. My father was right, I am a disgrace."

A black aura engulfed the small body, and the black coloured raven flew away. Beast Boy watched in horror as Raven disapeared; as Raven flew away from him.

"No! Come back! Please!"

The dark raven like form flew out of the window, then disapeared without a trace. Beast Boy stared outside, shocked, and hoped it was just a dream... no, a nightmare. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is not real..." He kept muttered and shook his head. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE REAL!"

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin asked as the door opened. The scene made him pity the distressed man, sulking on the floor.

"Raven... she... she..." Beast Boy couldn't say the last word of the sentence. It hurt him too much, and he just couldn't bear it. He just slammed his fist onto the floor.

"Where's Raven?" Now Starfire and Cyborg also came along. They wondered why Beast Boy was crying.

Beast Boy merely pointed a shaking finger to the window. He felt ashamed and covered his face, so no more tears would fall. No matter how much physical pain he was in, telling Raven about the truth hurts more. Way more.

Starfire was the first to try pat Beast boy's back.

"Friend Raven will come soon!" She kept telling him, but Beast Boy decided to disagree with that. She didn't understand what he was going through.

Robin stormed over to Beast boy's side. He picked up Beast Boy with his two hands and gave him a glare. Starfire told him not to hurt Beast Boy, but Robin let that pass.

"What did you say to her?" His voice was dead serious and full of rage. Beast Boy looked away, unwanting to answer that question. "What the hell did you say to her, Beast Boy?" Robin asked again with a more menacing tone. Beast Boy still refused to talk. "TELL ME!" He shouted, and Beast Boy replied with a, "Shut up". He dropped Beast Boy, and he fell on the floor. Robin bent down and talked in a slow pace.

"Did you tell her the truth about Malchior -"

"The truth? You want to know the truth?" Beast Boy exploded. "I'll tell you the truth! It wasn't Malchior's curse that turned her little! It was **ME**! Yes, **ME**!" He took a small breath and continued. "I played a prank on Raven as she tried to chant a spell. It surprised her, and the incantation was unfinished. The unfinished spell turned her into a five year old kid! But I can't tell her because she'll hate me, and **_I LOVE HER_** ! So there you have it, the truth! You're always picking on the little guy, Robin. So, are you happy now!" He didn't realized what he said.

The other Titans gaped because of two things. He just exploded of guiltyness, and he just told the real fact that Beast Boy was the villain in this crime. It scared them all. Robin was the first to recover. He stood up in a straight manner.

Robin walked back to the door frame an said over his shoulder, "We're going to look for Raven. You better stay here to not make anything worse. Then we'll find something that'll turn her back to normal." Before he left out the dor, he added, "I'm proud of you. It was really brave to tell the truth, esspecially in front of all of us." Beast Boy gulped. Did he just...? "Come on Starfire, Cyborg."

They all left the room, leaving the green man alone. "I hope you fare well with friend Raven!" Starfire said before she left. So he just... but he couldn't... A big red blush crept up his cheeks.

Beast Boy just confessed that he loved Raven in front of his team.

* * *

Sorry it's sooooo short. I'm still blank on ideas. Sorry to anyone, like annoymous reviewer 'someone', that it took so long. I'm so proud to have loyal reviewers/wipes a tear/ 

Review with any ideas please!


	14. A Look in her Thoughts

**Child**

First of all, I owe you guys a BIG THANK YOU. So, THANK YOU ALL! UR BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE SO LOYAL/blows big kisses/

Second of all, I owe you a BIG, GIANT, HUMONGO apology. I have a reason why I'm not updating, though, you may think it's just a dumb excuse. It's third semister, and the teachers loaded me down with too much homework and projects and blag blah blah... I need to work my way to the top. There's A LOT of competition in my classes. I take back what I said before, I WON'T be able to finish before June. Sorry guys, I have to get good grades. I'm also under a lot of pressure and in thought of depression...

Please, if you all have ANY ideas, or anything to contribute to moi, please do so. Or it will take very long to update...

Ah yes, and to BlackGothFaerie, I'd love to read your fic and help out a bit, but there's nothing on your page...

* * *

**A Look in her Thoughts**

_The streets of midnight were plain black. How could we see through in this darkness? Simple. Bring a flashlight. _

_Well, as long as you bring that source of light, you can't get lost. _

_Or can you?_

_For one thing, relying on that contraption will turn you dependable. Heck, why do we use a stupid flashlight anyways? We have instinct. We have senses. We don't need that piece of garbage hanging about our pockets._

_But humanity fell too low to relieze that. _

_We're scared. Afraid, terrified. _

_And that's how I feel._

Beautiful, just beautiful, Beast boy thought. He was alone in the tower, so why not snoop around and look inside Raven's room? She'll never know anyways.

He found a poetry book, where, by the looks of it, Raven writes poems. And all of them were simply beautiful. Just like her!

Beast Boy sighed at the thought. Then he flipped a page and read on.

_Angels were destined to die first._

_Angels were destined to fall._

_Angels are destined to be torn apart._

_But what about demons? _

_It's always the angels that are the heroes. Demons? No way, they're evil. Ha! My ass! Not all demons are evil. In fact, there's a bit of demon in everyone. _

_Even angels. And yet, it's still that they're perfect, and we're always evil._

_Angels should go rot in Hell._

Raven feels like she isn't appreciated, Beast boy noted. He flipped another page.

_I'm under so much pressure.  
The last thing I need is deiscouragement.  
And they leave you outside, in the cold, gruesome dark.  
We were supposed to be a team.  
But why am I singled out?_

_I look like a loner, I feel like a loser.  
My mind has not made up.  
My heart holds so much doubt.  
I'm the devil's child,  
And it's killing me painfully.  
Is this why I'm singled out?_

_I hate almost everyone.  
Everyone loathes me back.  
Talking behind my back,  
Laughing, pointing, glaring,  
All at me.  
Tell me, why am I singled out?_

_There's no one to trust.  
Nobody cares anyways.  
Won't let me fly.  
Won't set me to freedom.  
Because I'm bound to my destiny.  
I'm always singled out._

This particular poem saddened Beast Boy. He never knew Raven felt this way, singled out. He should have been more open mined. Some lover he was.

Then he flipped another page. It turned out to be a diary entry than a poem.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wouldn't call you diary, but hell, who the fuck cares!_

_A stupid wannabee Titan joined our team. And everyone liked her more than me. But may I ask, why? _

_I'll tell you why. Because she's prettier. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Say, I was with the Titans for about a year now, and I saved lives and helped others for the goodof humanity, and she comes in for half a day and everyone loves her. Fuck that byatch to the deepest pits of Hell._

_And then there's Beast Boy... I've been having feelings for that guy for weeks now. But now, he likes her. Love, is that what it's called? What is this love anyways? Love is only meant to hurt you in the end. People say love is a beautiful emotion, but love is even worse than hatred. Besides, any body I "love" will always hurt me. Bound to do so. Even Beast Boy, whom I thought was different... so why did I think that? He'll neglect me, just like all the others. If he likes her so much, then they both should go reproduce babies which just turned out wrong. Perhaps then I'll rest in peace. Feh, as if!_

_And me...? Well, no one cares. _

_Her name is Terra. _

_I have a funny feeling that she isn't trustworthy. And my instincts are accurately right. Besides, what made her come back? She stats for a night, runs away, comes back and acts like a slutty whore. That's not right._

The rest of the entry was ripped, and soaked in dried blood. He assumed that she did it on purpose. But that didn't stop himself from thinking. He admits Terra was pretty. But as Raven said to him multiple times before: Looks are decieving! He should have listened.

Raven even told Robin what she felt about Terra, and she told every Titan. She told Beast Boy, but he didn't listen. And he was betrayed. And he acted like a bastard to his loved one.

_"Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy, trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been, always will be."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about, okay, Raven? She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not..."_

If I'd listened to her, I wouldn't be so obsessed, he kept thinking. After all, it was his choice to betray Raven. Just as Terra chose to betray him.

He flipped another page.

He read only half of it, and slammed the book shut. He couldn't take it. Beast boy knew that if this burden kept growing, Raven would never like him again.

He turned around, and saw someone blocking his way out of Raven's room. Beast Boy's eyes widened with both fear and surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Beast Boy...?"

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter! It wasn't worth the wait! I haven't updated in like, what, a month or so? BLAH! 

Also, the poems were written by ME! They were copyrighted, so no stealing it and plagerising it! ASK 4 PERMISSION!

I hope accept my apology...


	15. Little Body, Same Mind

**Child**

Sorry dudes if Raven's book was out of character. >>

And I asked for ideas... Oh well. I offically give up on you people!

* * *

**Little Body, Same Mind**

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Beast boy...?"

A small figure, the one who ran away, came back. But she was angry. Really angry.

"Well?" Raven asked impatiently, tapping her small foot. "I'm waiting for an answer. Or do I have to make you?" She threatened, warming up her powers.

She's serious, Beast boy thought. She's really going to hurt me...

A short silent passed by. Beast Boy couldn't say anything. Raven counted the seconds, and ticked off like a bomb.

"So, I guess you ain't talking. That's too bad. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted Beast Boy's body and flew him out of the door harshly. "This time, I'll let it go. But you watch it! Next time, it won't be nice." With a classic death glare, Raven slammed the door shut.

00000000000

Raven leaned on the wall. She sighed and slid down. But her job must be done. She wrote herself a note and looked for a certain spell up in her giant book.

After catching one in the eye, she started to chant, erasing away all regrets as well.

000000000

Beast Boy was shocked. He must've been really bad to know that Raven would actually try and hurt him. Then again, he asked himself, when was he great to her?

Sitting in silence, he thought for a moment. A long moment.

Then he heard some chanting, and he pressed his ears against the door. Then a bright flash emitted from the cracks of the door. After a few minutes, the door roughly slid open.

Beast Boy fell down and looked up. It was unbelieveable. The once small girl... seemed to have grown.

"Well, Beast Boy, why the hell are you still here?"

She was back to normal. Raven, was back to normal Raven. The fifteen year old, gothic princess was back. She was changed in her uniform, leotard and cloak. But how?

She used her powers to get Beast Boy up onto his feet. She floated away, and motioned Beast Boy to follow. He obediently obeyed her order.

Together, the opposite people went onto the roof, under the stary sky of midnight.

"So Beast Boy, how was my past?"

* * *

I know what you're thinking: you all want to kill me for leaving it like this.

I have good news, and bad news. Bad news first.

BAD NEWS: The next chapter is the last chapter of this story.

GOOD NEWS: The next chapter will be long.

Thing is, I'm tired of this story and want to continue onto my other fics. I hope you'll understand.  
Also, this fic was a success. **I was also thinking of making a sequel...**

**Tell me what you think!**


	16. Tangled Strings of Love

**Child**

Sorry that the last chapter was rushed. I had a test to study for, and wanted it get off my back.

OMG, I'm crying... I feel so appreciated. I'm reaaaally sorry for all those people who were waiting forever for me to update, and I only put on a few hundred of words... I feel so guilty.

So I'll make it up to you guys with **_ONE MORE CHAPTER_**.

**This is thesemifinal chapter for Child**! Holy crack! Finally!  
But if you enjoyed this fic, there **_WILL BE A SEQUEL_** soon. 100 percent garentee. Actually, not even. 99999999999 percent garentee. Unless for some reason I die or something... Hehehe! But nonlikely.

**

* * *

Tangled Strings of Love **

"So Beast Boy, how was my past?"

She asked, curious. Beast Boy felt cautious, knowing that Raven would eventually kill him. No, kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again.

"Does Robin knows that you're normal?"

Raven lifted up a hand.

"I sent a telepathic message to him a few minutes ago. Don't worry, but answer my question."

"She was... I mean, you were... you were..." Beast Boy couldn't find the right word. Funny? Crazy? Hyper? "You were... d-different." He answered akwardedly.

"I see." She replied, and sat on the cold edge of the tower. Beast Boy joined her. They just stared into the horizon.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven grunted in reply, tell him that she's listening. "Are you mad?"

"You expect me to be happy about this?"

Beast Boy fell silent. Raven sighed.

"You realize that some parts of me, some dark parts of me, are never meant to be known. Luckily, that spell backfired. Congratulations, you met my inner child."

"Your what?"

"My inner child. Not my past, not the real kid. That's what you thought, right?" Beast Boy nodded. "You... liked my inner child, didn't you?"

Beast Boy didn't know what tosay. True, he did. But if he said that, this girl beside him... this girl would hate him. What could he say? Remembering all the past events, he knew that this wasn't the time to lie.

"Yes."

"Feh. Well, that's not surprising. After all, I'm _creepy_."She spitted the last word bitterly.

"Raven, I didn't mean - " Raven lifted another hand. She pulled out a card out of her sleeve.

"What is this?" Raven pulled out the card that Beast Boy gave her. He gasped. He never meant her to see that! Oh no! "You know you really need some help with grammar and spelling." Raven said.

"It's nothing!" Beast Boy cried.

"It's, nothing, you say?" Raven quired. Beast Boy was lost for words. If he said yes, he would be confessing love. If he said no, then it shows her that he doesn't like her.

"It's not what you think!"

Raven pulled out something else. It was a small jewelery box. She opened it and there was a dark blue sapphire carved into a raven, with the background of pure bloodstone. It was attached to a shining silver chain, tieing like a necklace.

"This is nothing?" Raven asked, dissapointed. Beast Boy tried to look away. "Well, if you insist..." Raven tucked it under her cape, a little sad. She thought that Beast boy liked her, and now he's denying it. It made Raven want to fall off and roll over and die.

"What were you trying to do in the first place, anyways?"

"Erm..." Raven started. "I was just trying to find a spell that would help me concentrate more clearly. See, lately, it's been hard to focus, and my meditating time is always interupted by villians and their plans."

"Oh."

There was an akward silence.

"How come you didn't have a chakra?"

"I told you, you met my inner child, not my "real" self. My pure self. I didn't need a chakra to hold in my powers."

"But your powers were going crazy."

"Yes, but did they do a lot of damage? I mean, like how I would if it was the real me?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Beast Boy wanted to start a conversation.

"Your inner child... was nice."

"Why, because she reminded you of Terra?"

Beast Boy lost all the courage to talk to her. This wasn't the kind of talk he was hoping for. Buthow did she know? She acted a lot like Terra. She was perfect. She was like a reincarnation of her. To be more infact, he kind of liked her inner child more than Raven herself. Terra would be the only one for him, but Raven... she never betrayed him, and she was so pretty. But he's still hooked on her, and it was already almost been a year.

"Kind of."

"Why do you like her?"

"Because..." He had to use his brain carefully this time. He doesn't want to anger Raven. "Because she was really pretty, and she thought I was funny..."

"Beast Boy, are you that shallow? Would you still liked her if she was seducing you, or would you like her if she did prostitution?"

"Why do you hate her?"

"It takes a lot of things to earn my trust. Beast Boy, there are people in the world that use others. There are people in the world that manipulates emotions to get what they want. Terra is an example. You didn't even know her, and you liked her. You fell victim of her evil. You can't trust a pretty face, because they hide their true self."

"What about Malchior?"

Now it was Raven's time to be silent. She looked at the ground, and tears formed around her soft, blue eyes. Beast Boy felt guilty. He never wanted Raven to feel this pain.

"Malchior is another example..." She muttered. "But don't think you can replace Terra with me! I am nothing like her!"

"Raven, get a hold of yourself!" Beast Boy begged, not trying to lose Raven's trust. "You're nothing like Terra. I know, you're completely different! And I'm not trying to replace Terra! I swear. Raven, you don't realize love!" He immediately regreted what he said.

"Love? You want to talk about love now, eh?" Raven snapped angrilly. "Love is a fucking emotion that makes you do evil things. Love is an emotion that hurts. Love is an emotion that cannot be controlled. Love is even worse than hatred. Don't speak to me about love, if you don't even know ONE TIHNG ABOUT IT!" There was a crash inside the tower.

"Love isn't a bad emotion, it's a wonderful one. Maybe if you would give it a chance and use your emotions for once, YOU'D ACTUALLY ENJOY LOVE!" Beast Boy completely lost his temper.

That was the worse thing to say. Raven's eyes flickered crimson, and her voice was replaced with a demonic hiss. "Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You." Raven growled, full of rage. More things seemed to have crashed inside the tower.

Beast Boy knew that it wasn't her fault. He merely went up to the rampaging Raven, and hugged her. She calmed down for a minute. When her rage subsided, she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Raven, please."

"No. Time has passed far too much."

"Raven, you don't mean it..."

"I meant every word."

"No you don't..."

"Read my lips." Beast Boy embraced Raven one more time. "Argh! Leave me alone, you bastard!" He held on tightly even though Raven was resisting. After a few seconds of squirming, Raven relaxed, and hugged back.

"You must hate me for this, Raven..." Beast Boy murmured in her ear. "But I don't care how you feel about me. I love you. And I meant every word of it." Raven started to cry freely in his arms. For the first time in her life, she felt complete and warm. But this is wrong. Everybody I love, she said mentally, always reject and hurt me in the end.

She looked up to his face, who was looking down at her innocent face. She closed her eyes, and forcefully leaned in for a kiss. Raven's cold lips touched Beast Boy's warm ones. He happilly returned the kiss, and their tounges decided to play a little game. Beast Boy's tounge explored into Raven's mouth, and vice versa.

Then began the battle of dominance. They fought for power and love. Because Beast Boy was worn out, Raven turned out to be more dominant. Then was the sweet part of making out, pressing eachother's skin against eachother, but not too roughly. Raven broke the kiss, and both of them panted for needed air.

"That was fun." Beast Boy said.

"Hmmm." Raven replied. They held hands, and Raven leaned beside her earned man.

"You have to enjoy love now, Raven."

"I could care less..." Raven replied sarcastically. Beast Boy chuckled. "There's still one more thing to do, though."

"What's that?"

Raven faced Beast Boy again. But instead of doing anything lustifully, she placed her finger on his forehead.

Raven chanted a charm. A channel of energy entered Beast Boy's mind.

"Raven, what...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, because he dropped into slumber. Raven slipped more tears. Then she jolted around.

"You didn't see anything, spies." Raven preformed the same thing to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were watching the whole thing from behind, and was hurtled the same procedure as Beast Boy. All three of them dropped down, snoring.

"You may think it now, but later on, I know you won't care. You're just like all the others." Raven said sadly. Using her powers, she carried all of her friends inside. Then she went inside her dark chamber, and opened the same jumbo spell book.

She blew the dust away, and found the perfect spell. And there was no Beast Boy to modify it. She cleared her throat, and chanted the incantation. And she chanted louder, she used the hand motions to complete the spell.

A blinding gold light emmited from the book, and it spread to all over the Earth. Something seemed to have ticked backwards, erasing every memory from the past few weeks.

And it started all over again. Raven turned the hourglass backwards.

Time has to rerun it's path, because it was the day of the beginning once more.

* * *

Well, there goes the semifinal chapter.

Next chapter will be the epiloge. It was only a matter of time for this fic to end, so don't feel sad.  
Remember the sequel... Something you guys have my word on.


	17. Epilouge

**Child**

/cries/ C'mon peeps! Cry with me! Waaaaaaaaah!

This fic has came to the end! After a new hundered of words, it shall end! Waaaaaaah!

Also, sorry of Raven was OCC, I wanted her to be like that so it'll be more juicy...

**

* * *

**

**Epilouge - Only a Dream**

Reast Boy the fly yawned. He was sleeping on Raven's ceiling. He remember his all time best prank ever! But where was Raven? He was going to fall on top of her and give her a scare, but where was she?

But still, he thought, I had a nice dream. It was a mix of humour, romance, angst... He licked his lips. And that kiss. It was felt so real, but it was only a dream. He could almost taste her ice-cold lips...

He remembered all the funny parts of his dream. The giant spiders, Raven going to school, Robin naked, Barbie World... And the bad parts of the dream. Slade almost killed Raven...

Oh well, he thought. It was only a dream.

And Raven was short! Ha! And she was cute too.

Raven's inner child was awesome. He actually felt like he was playing with her. He felt so lively! And she smiled. It's precious getting a smile from Raven, because it was really rare. Her smile, her true smile, was legendary.

Beast Boy turned back into human form, and walked out of her dark room, and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Beast Boy!" Robin greeted cheerfully.

"Hey. Is... do I smell... MEAT!" Beast Boy jolted.

"Yup!" Cyborg cried. "It's my meatastic sausage hamburger!"

"Duuude! I've been those animals! That's discusting!"

"It ain't my fault youwere snoozing and missed your chance making dinner!"

"What! DINNER?"

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. When he entered Raven's room, it was morning. And it's dinner time now!

"Get an alarm clock, Beast Boy." Raven saidin her monotone voice.

"Do not worry, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said. "Raven has saved a portion on lunch for you!"

"Raven? Huh?" He turned his head to the woman he loved. She was staring intoher book. Raven felt like she was watched, turned around to face Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Eeer, nothing. My bad. Thanks for saving lunch for me."

Raven said nothing, she just handed him a paper bag full of tofu. Beast Boy immediately stuffed his mouthwith it. The Titans began to giggle furiously.

"Whaf?" Beast Boy questioned, with his mouth full.

"N-Nothing..." Robin said, half laughing.Beast Boy shrugged and continued to eat his tofu. When he was finished, the Titans gang were screaming with laughter. Robin and Cyborg fell on the floor, crying, and Starfire was doing loops in the air. Even Ravne giggled a little.

"Wwwhat!" Beast Boy wanted to know the answer.

"That tofu you ate..." Raven explained. "Expired a few months ago. You stuffed your face into it, and didn't realize that it was growing mold."

"WWWHAAAT?" Beast Boy screamed. He was angry at his teammates, but it subsided when he saw Raven giggle - giggle like her inner child.

"Oooh man!" Cyborg cried, after recovering from his laughing fit. "That was hilarious! We should send that to Americas Funniest Videos!"

"It was Raven's idea." Robin said. "She's a master of pranks and tricks, even though she doesn't seem like it."

Beast Boy was frightened with the horror of Raven. RAVEN? The same Raven he loved? Oh my god. It looks like Raven's inner child really does exist.

After more laughing hours, the Titans decided to sleep at 10:30.

* * *

Raven stared blankly at the TV. She took out the tape out of Cyborg's shoulder, video taping everything that happened as her inner child caused horror. She couldn't help but laugh at all the funny parts, and bite her nails at her times of peril.

Then it was true that Beast Boy loved her. He even confessed it in front of everybody.

After seeing the video multiple times, Raven tucked the video inside another chest, put it under her bed, and kept it as a time capsule. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she could see the video again. She did much more damage than she thought.

When the stars shined, and the pale moon glittered, Raven laughed herself to sleep on the dead of night.

* * *

THE END

Well, that's the end.

**_OR IS IT?_**


	18. Author's Note

**Child - Author's Note**

I bet you people thought it was a chapter, eh? Sorry, it's not.

It's an author's note! Yay! A boring, author's note!  
You don't need to read this part.

I wanna thank all my loyal reviewers, who kept encouarged (and threatend, I might add) me to continue, and kept believing in me even though I didn't update in like, 3 months or something like that. So, yeah,A BIG, HUMONGO, THANK YOU TO YOU! WHOOOOOOOO!  
/clap clap/

Also to people who have alerted me with typos and gave me ideas and critiszm. They helped out a lot! THANK YOU 2 U TOO!  
/clap clap/

Remeber the sequel... Remember the sequel... Remember the sequel...  
You know you want the sequel...

And because school is ending, I'll hav a lot of time to update my other fics. Horrah!

Once again, thank you!


End file.
